Un passé trouble
by mp1980
Summary: Felicity se retrouve au prise avec The Huntress, ce qui l'amène à devoir faire face à un passé qu'elle aurait préféré oublier. Oliver se rend compte peu à peu de l'importance que sa IT girl préférée a pour lui...
1. Chapter 1

Tout matériel en lien avec Arrow appartient au CW. Merci.

Cette histoire se situe au début de la 2e saison de Arrow. Merci pour votre attention et vos commentaires! :-)

Chapitre 1

Je suis tout à fait consciente que si Oliver s'entraîne – encore – torse nu dans notre _Arrow cave_, ce n'est pas pour être aguichant (même si, oh mon Dieu, il l'est définitivement, totalement, non, je dois arrêter de penser à cela. 3-2-1…). Ce n'est qu'une question pratique, il ne transpire pas dans un chandail qu'il devrait ensuite laver (ou plutôt faire laver) et est beaucoup plus confortable ainsi. J'imagine. En fait, je ne le lui ai pas demandé clairement, mais cela me semble logique. Beaucoup plus logique que la possibilité (totalement fantasmatique de ma part) qu'il tente de m'appâter par la vue de ses abdominaux dignes de 300.

John semble n'y porter aucun attention et c'est définitivement de ma faute si, en reconstruisant l'endroit, j'ai (inconsciemment, bien entendu) installé mon poste informatique devant le _salmon ladder_. Inconsciemment. Tant de choses ont changé depuis le retour d'Oliver de l'Île, suite à la destruction des Glades… Tant de gens avaient perdu la vie, les personnes qui leur étaient chères… Si seulement nous avions pu découvrir la deuxième bombe...Ma gorge se noue en y songeant. Mieux vaut penser à autre chose...

Oliver vient de monter un nouvel échelon, son corps se balance dans le vide, chaque muscle se dessinant clairement, tendus à l'extrême. Ses lèvres sont serrées (non pas que je les regarde), sa barbe de quelques jours souligne sa mâchoire solide.

Je remonte mes lunettes sur mon nez, tentant plutôt de me concentrer sur l'écran devant moi et le site protégé que je dois absolument craquer afin d'obtenir les informations demandées par Oliver et John pour leur mission de ce soir. Je fais maintenant partie intégrale de la _Arrow Team_ (même si Oliver déteste le nom, c'est tout à fait approprié selon moi) depuis plus d'un an. Je sors rarement de mon poste informatique pour les aider, même si j'aimerais bien le faire plus souvent. John m'entraîne au combat, mais tous les deux préfèrent me garder dans de la ouate, comme si j'étais une petite fille fragile et non pas une diplômée du MIT, adulte et vaccinée, une des plus recherchées IT girl de tout Starling City.

Un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres. J'y suis presque. Aucun site, même protégé au maximum, ne peut me résister. Il y a quelques mois, ma conscience aurait chaviré à l'idée de craquer un site illégalement, mais maintenant… mon compas moral s'est, disons, déplacé un peu pour ce qui est des contrevenants à la loi, qu'ils soient dans le calepin d'Oliver ou non. Je suis tellement contente qu'il ait décidé de s'en éloigner, de régler leur compte à quiconque le nécessitait plutôt que de s'en tenir rigidement aux noms listés dans le calepin de son père.

-Voilà!

Je lève les bras en l'air en victoire, m'étirant par la même occasion (je passe beaucoup trop de temps assise en ce moment) et je me retourne sur ma chaise, arrivant au même instant face au susnommé torse d'Oliver, qui vient tout juste de sauter en bas de l'échelle. Je sens mes joues rougir immédiatement, mon souffle se figer dans ma gorge. Je n'ai nul besoin de mes lunettes pour remarquer le _huit pack_ littéralement criminel à la hauteur de mes yeux.

Aaahh! Comment peut-il ne pas être conscient de l'effet qu'il me fait?

Ou peut-être le sait-il et s'en fout-il tout simplement? Je sais qu'il m'apprécie, je sais qu'il ne regrette pas de me compter dans sa _Team Arrow_, mais je sais aussi qu'il ne me voit pas comme autre chose que sa parfaite craque informatique.

-Felicity?

Ne pas penser à sa voix prononçant mon nom. Penser à la mission.

-J'ai trouvé les documents que tu voulais, Oliver, et les plans pour ce soir. C'est exactement comme nous le pensions. Majeur détournement de fonds et rien en vue de redonner à un organisme de charité.

-Parfait. Merci.

Il met sa main sur mon épaule, me souriant son mince sourire habituel en se détournant déjà vers John qui vient d'arriver. Pourquoi me toucher à chaque fois? Il ne peut réellement vouloir tester le tissu des robes (beaucoup trop chères pour mon salaire, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de toujours vouloir être habillée à mon meilleur…pas seulement pour lui, pour moi aussi…).

-Diggle?

Oliver s'éloigne pour planifier avec John leur sortie de ce soir, alors que je passe une main fatiguée sur mes yeux. J'aurais bien besoin d'un bon massage, me dis-je en faisant craquer mes vertèbres. Un petit gémissement m'échappe.

-Tu devrais t'entraîner davantage, Felicity, me sermonne John en passant à côté de moi. T'étirer.

-Bien sûr, entre ma journée de travail chez Queen Consolidate et mon deuxième shift de soir ici, sans oublier remplir mon frigo qui est désespérément vide et lire les six dernières éditions de _MIT Technology Review_! Non, j'ai plutôt besoin d'un bon massage.

-Je pourrais t'en offrir un, si tu veux, me dit alors Oliver.

Un bref instant, je reste coite, interdite.

-Toi? Quoi? Un…

Sans même se rendre compte de mon trouble (comme d'habitude), il met son chandail et continue :

-Je dirai à ma secrétaire d'appeler pour t'acheter une série de massage dans un Spa réputé en ville.

Bien sûr. _Monétairement parlant_, m'offrir un massage. Je suis beaucoup trop naïve. Et romantique. Je ne peux manquer le regard de John qui secoue légèrement la tête en me regardant puis en regardant Oliver. Ouch, je devrais faire attention.

-Premièrement, je pense que je suis ce qui se rapproche le plus de ta secrétaire, Oliver, malheureusement. Et deuxièmement, je peux totalement me permettre un massage, si je trouve le temps de le faire un jour.

Il hausse des épaules et se penche avec John sur les plans que je viens d'imprimer. Ils seront sur le terrain ce soir et je serai là, avec eux, assise à mon ordinateur.

-Quelque chose ne va pas.

La voix d'Oliver me parvient du micro de mon casque d'écoute. La mission d'infiltration se déroulait pourtant parfaitement jusqu'à maintenant. Je pianote rapidement sur mon clavier, désactivant à distance une caméra supplémentaire, alors que mon cœur se serre.

-Quoi?

-Diggle, je ne vois pas de gardien de sécurité et il devrait pourtant y en avoir deux dans ce corridor. Aussi incompétent soient-ils, ils n'auraient jamais laissés cette section de l'étage déserte.

Je fronce les sourcils, regardant un peu les caméras actives à la recherche de la sécurité disparue. Une pause toilette peut-être? Ce qui me rappelle d'ailleurs qu'il faudrait moi aussi…

Tout d'un coup, je frissonne. La voix d'Oliver résonne dans ma tête. _Quelque chose ne va pas._

Les basses de la musique du club en haut se taisent, le hum réconfortant de mon ordinateur disparaît et je suis plongée dans le noir. Le silence envahit brusquement la pièce sous-terraine. Je regarde en aveugle autour de moi, priant pour que la génératrice reparte rapidement.

La voix d'Oliver, portée par les ondes radio, répond à mon inspiration brusque :

-Felicity?

-Que se passe-t-il? demande aussi John.

Seule ma respiration hachée leur répond. Je sais très bien que le noir n'a jamais fait de mal à personne, mais je déteste être ainsi plongée dans le néant, sans avertissement.

-Tout…tout va bien.

Ma voix n'est qu'un murmure bien peu rassurant.

-Une simple panne de courant, mais je ne peux plus vous guider.

-La génératrice aurait dû démarrer.

C'est ce que je me disais aussi.

-Ce n'est pas le cas.

-Diggle, nous sortons d'ici. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

L'obscurité se colle à ma peau, coule dans ma gorge, menace de m'étouffer alors que je suis pétrifiée sur ma chaise. Je frémis et une larme de sueur s'écoule le long de mon échine. Mes yeux tentent de s'habituer à la noirceur, mais celle-ci est totale. Je sens la panique monter à moi comme si j'étais une gamine de quatre ans. Stupide. Ridicule. _Reprends-toi, Felicity!_ Je secoue ma tête et serre les lèvres. Pas question de s'effaroucher comme une jeune innocente.

Je répète d'une voix plus égale cette fois-ci :

-Tout va bien. Ne faites pas attention à moi, messieurs. Vraiment désolée de ne pas pouvoir vous aider.

Alors que je reprends finalement contrôle de moi-même, me fustigeant de ma réaction, j'entends un bruit derrière moi.

Quelqu'un rit doucement dans le noir.

Merci pour la lecture! La suite devrait suivre bientôt!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Le silence de plomb, au creux de son oreille, fige Oliver. Que se passe-t-il?

Il serre le poing sur son arc, entendant brusquement un éclat de rire familier retentir à l'autre bout des ondes, trop près de Felicity. _Non!_ La mâchoire vissée, il rebrousse chemin, s'éloignant rapidement de la pièce devant lui et le contenu qu'il venait y subtiliser.

Rester calme. S'il y a une chose que Lian Yu lui a appris, c'est de ne pas perdre son calme. Jamais. Agir sans fléchir. Il n'est pas question de laisser Felicity en danger, quelle que soit l'importance de cette mission. Cette dernière lui apparait de toute manière déjà beaucoup trop louche.

_-Qui est là?_

La voix de Felicity lui parvient à travers les ondes, petite et tremblante, mais soutenant tout de même les accents de la force incroyable de la jeune femme.

Il lui fallait retrouver Diggle rapidement et retourner au _Verdant_. Maintenant.

-Qui est là?

Le claquement sec de talons sur le béton est ma seule réponse. Quelqu'un s'approche de moi, à une dizaine de mètres environ. J'empoigne la première chose à ma portée dans le noir, le bac de recyclage (formidable comme arsenal), avant de me lever rapidement.

-Restez où vous êtes, je suis armée, dis-je d'une voix que je tente de rendre assurée et autoritaire.

Le rire retentit de nouveau. Je comprends, j'aurais probablement rit moi aussi dans la position inverse. Non pas que j'aurais un jour cherché à surprendre une femme seule dans le noir… _Focus, Felicity!_

Le rire me semble féminin (mais non moins inquiétant), les claquements au sol appartenant peut-être à des talons hauts. Ils se font de plus en plus proches et je frissonne. Sentant mon bureau derrière moi, les paroles de John me reviennent en tête : _Trouve-toi toujours une voie de sortie. Ne reste pas acculée._

Me mordant la lèvre inférieure, je me déplace, faisant face aux pas qui s'approchent. Rapidement, je contourne mon bureau mais, alors que je m'apprête à m'éloigner davantage, les bruits de pas accélèrent et une main gantée agrippe brutalement mon poignet. Mon assaillante m'attire vers elle avec force. La douleur me fait pousser un gémissement.

Je peux deviner les contours de son visage dans le noir, à quelques centimètres seulement du mien. Un masque de cuir, de longs cheveux sombres. Helena Bertinelli? Pourquoi une des ex psycho d'Oliver serait-elle ici alors qu'il n'y était visiblement pas?

-Lâchez-moi.

Son rire rauque effleure ma peau.

-Sinon?

Malgré la main qu'elle m'empoigne, je me recule de quelques pas brusquement et je lui balance ma poubelle dans les côtes. Ou du moins je le tente. Huntress lâche mon poignet et évite facilement mon coup, se déplaçant sur le côté d'un mouvement gracieux avant de bondir sur moi. Oubliant tous les conseils de John, je me détourne dans le noir pour courir, mais elle me saisit d'un bras par la taille et de l'autre par les cheveux, tirant ma tête vers l'arrière cruellement.

Je me débats, lui balançant un coup de talons aiguilles sur le pied, suivi d'un autre dans le tibia, mais elle ne me lâche pas, resserrant plutôt son étreinte. La douleur est de plus en plus intense et je me retiens de ne pas crier.

Ne pas lui montrer ma peur… Qui croyais-je berner?

La voix d'Oliver nous parvient par le micro toujours ouvert :

_- Helena, laisse-la! C'est moi que tu veux!_

-Pas cette fois-ci, Oliver.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Non, non, non! Pas encore! La dernière fois, Huntress m'avait forcée à craquer les dossiers des US Marshals pour trouver le refuge secret de son père. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien me vouloir cette fois-ci?

-Besoin d'une gentille hackeuse, madamoiselle Bertinelli? Il ne suffisait que de demander.

Mon brin d'humour ne semble pas la satisfaire et je sens brusquement la pointe d'une flèche traverser le tissu de ma robe avant de pénétrer douloureusement ma peau. Elle me tient maintenant en joue de son arbalète, une main me serrant l'épaule.

-J'ai en effet besoin d'une hackeuse, _mademoiselle_ Smoak, mais j'ai surtout besoin de la fille de Nikolas Richter.

Nikolas Richter? Mais de quoi parlait-elle?

-Je ne connais pas cette personne, mais je suis certaine que l'on peut s'arranger amicalement ici.

-Ne faites pas votre innocente, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Vous venez avec moi.

Me poussant de sa flèche vers l'avant, je titube, maudissant mes talons. Un liquide chaud commence à couler lentement dans mon dos et cette fois-ci, je ne peux retenir de crier. Le sang – _mon_ sang – commence à imbiber ma robe.

Je dois la retarder, laisser à John et Oliver le temps d'arriver. J'aimerais bien pouvoir me sauver seule, mais je préfère être réaliste. À moins qu'elle ne décide de m'affronter dans un concours de qui-craque-le-plus-rapidement-Interpol, je n'ai aucune chance contre cette folle à lier. Si seulement je pouvais détourner son attention, lui échapper un bref instant, je pourrais courir vers l'armurerie ou les escaliers.

Malgré l'obscurité, j'ai l'impression que nous nous dirigeons vers l'escalier. Parfait. Entre lui et nous, il devrait y avoir l'équipement d'entraînement d'Oliver et John, ainsi que la civière dont on se sert beaucoup trop souvent à mon goût. Prenant une profonde inspiration, j'esquisse de nouveau un trébuchement, tombant vers l'avant.

-Idiote! me fustige-t-elle en me lâchant.

Je me mets à courir. Mes yeux se sont habitués peu à peu et je perçois les contours de la civière sous laquelle je me glisse. J'entends Huntress courir derrière moi, me maudissant à voix basse. Elle est de loin plus habile, mais je connais beaucoup mieux le terrain de chasse. Et je n'ai aucune envie de rester la proie. Poussant avec effort, je propulse dans son chemin le petit réfrigérateur contenant les médicaments. Elle le reçoit cette fois-ci de plein fouet.

Je cours vers l'escalier. J'y suis presque. Trois mètres. Deux mètres…

J'arrive à sa base lorsqu'elle m'attrape brusquement par un bras et m'immobilise. J'entends un claquement sourd provenant de mon épaule. D'un même mouvement, elle me prend par l'arrière de la tête qu'elle me fracasse sur le rail de l'escalier. Mes lunettes éclatent, le verre me coupant par endroit.

Une myriade d'étoiles explose dans ma tête.

La douleur pulse, fulgurante.

Je chancelle, complètement sonnée.

Un éclat de lumière. En haut. Plus haut.

Je tombe au sol.

Une voix masculine cri quelque chose.

L'obscurité de nouveau.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

_Merci pour les commentaires! J'espère que vous apprécierez la suite :-)_

Ma tête pulse et menace de fendre à tout moment. Ma gorge est sèche et j'entends un faible bourdonnement continu autour de moi. Je tente d'ouvrir les yeux, mais mon estomac se rebelle brusquement.

_Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? _

Mes idées sont brouillées et difficiles à ordonner. J'ai l'impression d'avoir été victime d'une impulsion électromagnétique, comme si mon disque dur personnel était complètement brûlé et dysfonctionnel.

L'obscurité… La crainte… Une course… Huntress…

J'ouvre les yeux en sursaut, alors qu'une main se pose sur ma joue.

-…Huntress!

Le cri (davantage un gémissement en fait) s'échappe de mes lèvres. Lèvres qui sont incroyablement proches de celles d'Oliver. Mon souffle se fige dans ma poitrine. Son visage dur est penché vers le mien, ses yeux bleus – si bleus – sont remplis d'inquiétude et d'une férocité qui je ne lui connais pas. Son calme légendaire semble complètement disparu. À moins que ce ne soit ma vision floue qui hallucine l'angoisse qui semble défigurer ses traits.

À tâtons, je cherche mes lunettes avant de me rappeler qu'elles ne doivent pas avoir survécu à la rencontre fracassante de ma tête et de la rampe d'escalier en métal. 1-0 pour la rampe. Je grimace, alors qu'un éclair de douleur frappe le peu de neurones qui restent actifs dans mon cerveau. Je repose ma tête vers l'arrière, sur ce qui semble être un des matelas d'entraînement de la cave.

-Comment…? Où…? Helena était ici…

-Je sais, dit Oliver d'une voix rauque et basse qui résonne pourtant beaucoup trop dans ma tête. Elle s'est sauvée lorsque Roy est entré dans la cave.

J'aperçois, non loin, un halo rouge au centre duquel une tâche pâle semble être un visage. Probablement le jeune homme vêtu de son habituel chandail écarlate, mais je suis beaucoup trop myope pour voir quoi que ce soit sans lunette. Je n'aurais jamais survécu contre Helena sans elles – non pas que j'aie réellement eu une chance avec.

John s'approche de Roy en tenant quelque chose dans ses mains :

-Laisse-moi regarder tes mains.

-Pas besoin. Il faut la retrouver, arrêter cette Huntress! répond-il avec feu en repoussant celui qui est devenu notre de facto médic du groupe.

Je déglutis difficilement :

-Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'elle voulait, non pas qu'elle ait été réellement claire entre les moments où elle tentait – et réussissait – définitivement à m'intimider et notre charmante course dans le noir…

-Felicity.

La voix d'Oliver, son timbre si profond lorsqu'il prononce mon nom, arrête brusquement mon babillage. Mes yeux se fixent dans les siens. Il pose une main gantée au creux de mes reins, m'aidant à m'asseoir. Il ne dit rien, mais je sens l'intensité froide et sauvage qui bouillonne en lui. Pourquoi est-il aussi fâché? Pour moi?

Après un instant, je retrouve la parole :

-Je vais…bien.

Je vois immédiatement que je n'ai pas réussi à le rassurer, mais je n'ai pas non plus l'intention d'être traitée comme une petite chose fragile. J'ai survécu à la rencontre avec une ex-psycho-tournée-meurtrière-et-spécialisée-en-enlèvement et il n'est pas question de me laisser abattre. Je vais la traquer, d'une manière ou d'une autre, et m'assurer qu'elle ne nous cause plus d'ennui… dès que mon cerveau acceptera de fonctionner adéquatement et que j'aurai retrouvé une paire de lunettes.

John s'agenouille auprès de nous, me demandant de suivre des yeux son doigt et effectuant rapidement quelques tests neurologiques pour s'assurer que le traumatisme que j'ai est davantage à mon égo qu'à mon crâne.

-Je promets solennellement de m'entraîner davantage, John, comme tu me le conseillais. Tu peux me compter maintenant part de vos entraînements extra violents et je n'aurai de cesse avant de pouvoir moi aussi monter l'échelle à la seule force de mes bras!

Il hoche la tête avec un sourire :

-Si tu es capable d'enfiler une de tes habituelles phrases interminables, tu dois bien aller. Je me rappellerai de ta promesse et tu ne pourras pas t'en sauver en plaidant la folie passagère suite à un traumatisme crânien, cependant.

-Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à votre mission?

-Oublie la mission, Felicity, me dit Oliver en fronçant les sourcils. Je vais te ramener chez-toi et m'assurer que tu es bien en sécurité dans ton lit.

-Oh non, tu ne peux pas m'amener au lit, Oliver!

_Arghh! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit encore?_

-Ce que je veux dire c'est que tu ne peux pas me coucher. Ah! Je veux dire que je ne dois pas dormir tout de suite, au cas où j'aurais un traumatisme crânien.

John rit doucement à mes côtés et j'entends Roy pousser un soupir mi-amusé mi-frustré. Merveilleux, ma langue a encore été atteinte hyperactivité aiguë sans contrôle cérébral.

Je crois deviner l'habituel petit sourire d'Oliver, alors qu'il m'aide à me redresser. Mon babillage incontrôlé semble au moins avoir réussi à le détendre, à défaut de parvenir à me relaxer moi. La proximité de son corps musclé contre le mien aide encore moins à la dite relaxation, mais je ne me plaindrai pas.

John s'approche pour m'aider à nettoyer mon visage, en essuyant les petites coupures et s'assurant que rien ne nécessite de points de suture. Finalement libérée, je me dirige ensuite vers le blob rouge devant moi et je tente de fixer les yeux de Roy et non pas son nez en le remerciant. Il hausse les épaules avant de dire :

-Quand vous serez prêt à réellement arrêter cette folle et agir, venez me chercher. D'ici là, je retourne aider Thea. Ça a été la panique en haut avec la panne d'électricité.

Il s'élance rapidement en haut des escaliers, me laissant seule avec John et Oliver. J'en profite pour me détacher de ce dernier et tenter de retrouver mon sac. Après avoir farfouillé quelques instants, j'en sors une paire de lunettes fumées avec prescription et je l'enfile :

-Ah! Ça me donne probablement un air de starlette sans cerveau qui porte ses lunettes même à l'intérieur, mais au moins je vois mieux!

Me tournant avec triomphe vers mes deux compagnons, je surprends de nouveau Oliver torse nu, alors qu'il se débarrasse rapidement de l'équipement et du costume du Hood. Je devrais être habituée et pourtant la vue de son corps musclé me fait toujours autant d'effet. À moins que ce ne soit les étourdissements secondaires à mon coup sur la tête. Ce doit être cela. J'espère. Cette fois-ci au moins, il ne porte pas une nouvelle plaie suite à la dernière mission et je réussis à ne pas trop rougir. Avec de la chance, je parviendrai même un jour à ne plus réagir à la vue de mon patron un tantinet trop exhibitionniste.

L'électricité étant revenue, je m'installe à mon ordinateur, mes lunettes me fournissant une protection bienvenue contre l'éclairage beaucoup trop vif de l'écran. Pas question de laisser Helena Bertinelli s'échapper. J'aimerais ne jamais la revoir, mais je doute que ce soit possible, alors je préfère agir de façon proactive plutôt que d'attendre la prochaine fois que lui viendra l'envie de me visiter et me fracasser la tête contre un escalier afin de me convaincre de l'aider!

Craquant le système de caméras placées près des lumières de circulation, je recherche celles dont le radius couvre les abords du _Verdant_, afin de trouver traces de Huntress et peut-être pouvoir suivre son déplacement, s'il n'est pas trop tard.

Tout d'un coup, la voix d'Oliver m'interpelle, inquiète. Sa main sur mon épaule me force à me retourner sur ma chaise.

-Mais tu es blessée! Le dos de ta robe est tâché de sang.

-C'est l'effet secondaire d'être utilisée comme cible par Huntress. Rien de grave, lui dis-je en souriant d'un air rassurant.

Du moins je l'espère. De toute manière, comparativement à ce qui est supposé me tenir de tête (mais me fait beaucoup plus penser à un ballon de foot sur lequel on a frappé trop souvent) la douleur de mon dos n'est rien.

-Enlève ta robe, dit-il d'une voix tendue et sans appel.

Je me lève, fronçant les sourcils :

-Ooookay…premièrement, ce n'était pas exactement dans cette situation que j'aurais aimé entendre cette phrase et deuxièmement je pense avoir aperçue Huntress sur une caméra de sécurité il y a dix minutes, je pourrais surement la retracer.

-Nous la retrouverons plus tard. Diggle doit soigner cette plaie.

-Bien que je trouve ton attitude de cro-magnon presque attendrissante, je suis tout à fait capable de prendre mes décisions par moi-même. Ce n'est qu'une plaie superficielle et elle peut attendre que j'aie retracé Huntress. Chaque minute passée à discuter de mon anatomie nous éloigne d'elle.

Les yeux d'Oliver s'assombrissent alors qu'il serre les lèvres, prenant une profonde inspiration en regardant légèrement vers le côté. Il est si proche de moi que je peux pratiquement sentir la chaleur irradier de son corps, l'accumulation de sa frustration et de son exaspération face à la situation.

Délicatement, il enlève mes lunettes fumées, les posant sur la table derrière moi. Je ne sais trop comment, je me retrouve alors prise entre le bureau et lui, son corps à peine séparé du mien. La tension entre nous est palpable, un frisson statique parcourant mon corps. La voix de John répète en moi « _Trouve-toi toujours une voie de sortie. Ne reste pas acculée »_, mais cette fois-ci, je n'ai nulle envie de balancer un bac de recyclage à la tête d'Oliver. Au contraire. Mes lèvres s'entrouvrent, alors qu'il replace une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille.

-S'il-te-plaît, Felicity. Je ne peux supporter de te savoir blessée.

-Mais Huntress…?

-Huntress peut attendre. C'est toi qui es la plus importante pour moi en ce moment.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

_Merci encore à tous ceux qui me font l'honneur de lire ce petit brin de fanfic! Je m'amuse vraiment à l'écrire._

Les dernières paroles d'Oliver résonnent dans ma tête, un écho trouble que je peine à saisir. A-t-il réellement dit ce que mon cerveau à moitié en panne semble avoir compris? Moi? La plus importante? Il parle surement en terme d'employée du mois. Non?

Mon corps trop près du sien semble figé, ma respiration interdite, ma capacité à réfléchir complètement emportée par cette possibilité à laquelle je n'ose croire. J'ai tellement souhaité, tout en sachant pertinemment que rien ne serait jamais possible entre Felicity Smoak, IT girl extraordinaire de _Queen Consolidate_, et Oliver Queen, le playboy célibataire le plus riche et en vue de tout Starling City. Rien…

Son regard est troublé, chargé d'un je-ne-sais-quoi perdu et Oliver entrouvre les lèvres pour briser le silence (ou peut-être pour autre chose, mais je n'ose espérer…) lorsque la voix de John retentit, brisant le charme entre nous :

-Laisse-moi observer ton dos, Felicity.

Je reste prise un instant par les prunelles sombre et dilatées d'Oliver, avant de secouer la tête et de me tourner vers John, qui semble être apparu auprès de nous. Entre nous.

-Oliver, tu devrais aller voir Thea en haut. Je pense qu'elle a besoin de ton aide, ça semble avoir réellement bardé tout à l'heure.

Le visage d'Oliver se referme aussitôt. Ce qui un instant plus tôt semblait renfermer une promesse inespérée est maintenant froid et distant. Il hoche la tête avant de me dire d'un ton inaccessible :

-Diggle ou moi irons te ramener chez-toi, Felicity. Pas question que tu restes seule en ce moment, alors que Helena hante la ville probablement à ta recherche.

Le _vigilante businessman_ est de retour. Je redresse les épaules. Ce n'était probablement rien. Et maintenant, j'aurais plutôt l'insigne honneur de dénuder mon dos devant John. À la fois beaucoup moins et beaucoup plus gênant.

Je lui fais dos, me tournant vers l'écran de mon ordinateur en remontant mes cheveux dans ma sempiternelle queue de cheval. Mes doigts filent sur le clavier, alors que je lance une recherche rapide en attendant. Le clavier et l'écran sont flous, mais je pourrais probablement craquer le service de sécurité interne d'une banque les yeux bandés, alors…

John approche son kit médical et ouvre la fermeture éclaire de ma robe d'une main détachée et médicale.

Mon cerveau imagine un instant que ce sont plutôt les doigts d'Oliver qui décrivent ce lent parcours vers le creux de mes reins, mais je mors mes lèvres utilisant la douleur pour ramener mes pensées à un fil plus productif. Ri-di-cule, il faut que je me reprenne!

-Je ne suis pas aveugle.

Ses paroles me tirent de ma rêverie et prennent quelques instants avant d'être complètement assimilées. Je tourne en partie ma tête vers lui, soulevant un sourcil :

-Non, en effet. C'est moi qui le suis en ce moment.

Il pousse un soupir en appliquant un tampon désinfectant sur ma plaie. Je me tends alors que la douleur me saisit de nouveau.

-Felicity, il n'est pas quelqu'un de bien en ce moment pour toi.

Il? Pour une femme dont le quotient intellectuel dépasse les 140, je me sens bien lente en ce moment. Parle-t-il d'Oliver? Mais pourquoi me dire cela?

-Oliver, me confirme-t-il. Il est quelqu'un de brisé en ce moment. Il se reconstruit lentement, en grande partie grâce à ta présence, mais je ne considère pas qu'il soit digne de toi ou bon pour toi. La preuve en est la série ridicule de femmes qu'il a fréquentées dans la dernière année. Il doit se retrouver lui-même avant de pouvoir s'embarquer dans quoi que ce soit de sérieux. Et je ne voudrais rien de moins que du réellement sérieux pour toi, Felicity. Tu mérites ce qu'il y a de mieux.

Je lui souris d'un air désabusé :

-Voyons, John, Oliver ne me voit pas du tout comme cela. Il me voit comme un atout vraiment important tant pour QC que pour tout ce…cette job de super héros, rien d'autre.

Je le sens arrêter son mouvement après avoir posé un nouveau pansement de rapprochement.

-Tu m'es aussi chère qu'une sœur, Felicity, et je ne voudrais pas que tu sois blessée. Je respecte cependant assez ton intelligence pour te laisser prendre tes décisions toi-même. Je tenais simplement à te donner mon avis. Tu en fais ce que tu veux.

John remonte finalement la fermeture éclaire de ma robe et je m'apprête à me retourner vers lui pour répliquer lorsque mon écran attire mon attention.

_Nikolas Richter._

Ce nom ne me disait rien lorsque Psycho-Ex me tenait en joue, mais il me revient maintenant en tête. J'ai lu un article à son propos il y a quelques mois dans le _International Journal of Innocation and Applied Studies_. Un riche entrepreneur Suédois d'origine allemande, dont les recherches et affaires se penchent surtout sur le développement de nouvelles technologies visant la production de bioénergie. Se _penchaient _plutôt. Il semble être décédé quelques jours auparavant, selon l'article flou devant mes yeux.

Mais en quoi cela mon concernait-il? Pourquoi Huntress avait-elle voulu me forcer à je-ne-savais-quoi en lien avec lui? Et qui pouvait bien être sa fille? L'article que j'avais sous les yeux ne disait rien à propos d'une quelconque descendance, Richter semblant plutôt laisser sa compagnie à son conseil d'administration.

La photo de l'homme apparait brusquement à l'écran. Grand, les cheveux d'un blond cendré et les yeux d'un bleu perçant redoutablement intelligent.

Pourquoi me semblait-t-il brusquement si familier?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

_Certains d'entre vous s'en seront peut-être rendus compte, mais j'ai changé de temps de verbe pour ce Fanfic. J'espère que cela ne vous ira tout de même, c'était plus facile pour moi… Merci de votre compréhension! M._

John avait insisté pour me reconduire chez-moi et la route s'était faite dans un silence tendu.

Je lui étais reconnaissante de son conseil, mais je ne savais pas exactement quoi en faire. Mon curriculum vitae n'avait jamais été particulièrement garni dans la section « qualités interpersonnelles » et ma bouche avait trop souvent tendance à déblatérer avant que mon cerveau n'ait pu en vérifier le contenu, ce qui me menait souvent à des moments d'inaptitude sociale intense. Non pas que je n'aie jamais eu de relations amoureuses, mais c'étaient tout ce qu'elles étaient restées, sans jamais aller plus loin.

Et de toute manière, ce n'était pas comme si Oliver entretenait réellement ce type d'intention envers moi. Malgré l'intensité du moment que nous avions partagé un peu plus tôt, je ne me faisais aucune illusion. Comme le disait John, je n'avais pas l'intention d'être la énième femme cochée sur la liste d'Oliver Queen. Je préférais de loin la relation de travail et d'amitié (j'osais l'espérer) que nous avions en ce moment.

De toute manière, pour l'instant, je n'avais pas du tout le temps de penser à lui. Je préférais de loin me concentrer sur Huntress et le mystérieux Nikolas Richter.

Assise en pyjama et t-shirt trop grand du MIT, mes doigts couraient sur mon clavier avec une vitesse et endurance digne d'une marathonienne – et John qui disait que je ne m'entrainais pas assez… J'entendais d'ailleurs ce dernier marcher dans mon petit appartement, en surveillant les fenêtres et entrées possibles à la recherche de ninjas psychotiques et dangereux.

S'il tenait à rester ici pour veiller sur moi, je savais pertinemment que je ne pourrais l'en empêcher, mais je n'avais pas l'intention de faire l'hôtesse parfaite.

J'avais déniché une tonne d'informations sur lui – de façon pas tout à fait complètement légale, mais mon ordinateur était bien protégé et de toute manière, mon patron avait d'excellents avocats au besoin, comme l'avait prouvé Moïra Queen dernièrement.

États financiers, sujets de recherche, avancés sur ses divers projets (même si celles-ci avaient été particulièrement bien protégées), équipe de travail, lieu de résidence et avoirs personnels. Je devrais éplucher avec attention toutes ces données, mais je n'avais encore pas trouvé, malgré toutes mes recherches, d'information sur une possible héritière. Richter semblait avoir vécu une vie éloignée de toutes attaches sociales, beaucoup plus centré sur la science que l'obtention d'une quelconque descendance. Quel dommage qu'un tel homme soit décédé, il semblait pourtant sur le point de découvrir une nouvelle forme d'énergie, non-polluante et particulièrement intéressante. Les multinationales se la seraient arrachées et les grands lobbys pétroliers auraient maudit son nom. Ce qui valait d'ailleurs la peine d'investiguer.

Son décès semblait pour l'instant catalogué comme fortuit, mais un accident de voiture était si facile à simuler et sa mort pouvait servir à bien des gens malintentionnés.

Il ne me restait plus qu'à découvrir pourquoi il me semblait si familier. 49 ans, vivant presque exclusivement en Europe, je ne voyais pas comment j'aurais pu le rencontrer, moi qui avait bien peu voyagé. Peut-être dans une conférence quelconque? Mais un homme de stature aurait surement laissé une impression indélébile chez-moi. Richter avait déjà voyagé aux Etats-Unis, mais c'était il y avait plus de vingt-cinq ans et avait semblé éviter le pays depuis.

Je me suis finalement étirée en levant les bras au ciel et fléchissant ma nuque, enlevant mes lunettes de rechange, maudissant leur prescription trop faible pour ma myopie. J'avais besoin d'énergie après cette soirée catastrophique et cette journée beaucoup trop longue. Dix heures de travail chez _Queen Consolidate_ et plus de cinq ensuite dans la _Arrow Cave_…sans oublier un presque-enlèvement, un possible traumatisme crânien et une danse beaucoup trop intense avec Huntress. J'avais besoin de dormir…ou de sucre. Beaucoup de sucre de préférence si je voulais poursuivre mes recherches sans venir embrasser mon clavier en m'y endormant une fois de plus.

Je me suis levée pour aller chercher la crème glacée qui m'appelait dans mon congélateur, lorsque le téléphone a sonné. J'ai aussitôt entendu John se diriger vers moi, les sourcils froncés. Lui souriant, j'ai pris le combiné :

-Du calme, John. Personne n'a jamais été attaqué par un téléphone enragé. Du moins pas dans l'hémisphère nord.

Je lui adressais encore ce sourire ironique lorsque la voix féminine à l'autre bout du fil m'en a aussitôt privé, me plongeant dix ans en arrière.

-Felicity? C'est la sergent Bradley. Vous vous rappelez de moi?

Je n'avais nul besoin qu'elle se présente. Sa voix me faisait instantanément sombrer dans un enfer que j'aurais préféré oublier. Ma gorge s'est serrée alors qu'une bile acide me consumait de l'intérieure. Pourquoi m'appelait-elle? Pourquoi venait-elle ruiner tout ce que je m'étais bâti ici? Parce que je n'en avais aucun doute, sa prochaine phrase réduirait à néant ma présente existence.

Je me suis détournée de John, lui faisant dos et prenant une profonde inspiration avant de répondre d'une voix éteinte :

-Oui, sergent Bradley, je me rappelle de vous.

-Je m'excuse de te déranger, Felicity, mais c'est ta mère. Tu devrais revenir. Elle est à l'hôpital et n'en a peut-être plus pour longtemps. Elle…elle s'est fait retrouver dans une ruelle derrière _Chez Bill Billard et Bar_…on lui avait tiré dessus.

Ma première pensée a été que c'était probablement son homme du jour qui s'était fatigué de ses jérémiades aigres et de son haleine de bière. J'ai serré le poing sur mon téléphone, ma main tremblante. Je pouvais presque sentir une odeur diffuse de fumée de cigarette, odeur que j'avais pris des années à enlever de mes cheveux, me semblait-il. Je n'avais jamais pu lui pardonner…

-Avez-vous regardé si son dernier…compagnon était parti subitement au même instant?

-Il a été retrouvé mort dans la même ruelle. Une balle en plein cœur. Il semblait avoir tenté de s'interposer entre Amy et son assaillant.

Je peinais à trouver mes mots, mon cerveau semblant complètement vide, et le silence s'est éternisé.

-Je suis désolé, Felicity. Je sais que tu aurais préféré ne jamais revenir, mais je pense qu'il est temps.

-Je… je ne sais pas, sergent.

Derrière moi, j'ai entendu John parler à voix basse et je me suis éloignée de lui, m'enfermant dans ma chambre. Je ne voulais pas de sa pitié. Je ne voulais pas le regarder, devoir lui expliquer. Je ne voulais jamais avoir à parler de la femme qui était ma génitrice, mais n'avait certainement jamais été ma mère.

Lentement, je me suis laissée glisser au sol, m'appuyant contre mon lit.

Pourquoi? Pourquoi maintenant?

-Elle me déteste, sergent. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien venir lui apporter? Elle ne voudra jamais me voir.

-Je sais que votre…relation n'a jamais été facile. Mais c'est ta mère, Felicity. Je ne connais pas la femme que tu es devenue, mais je sais que l'adolescente que j'appréciais regretterait à jamais de ne pas être revenue voir sa mère avant de mourir. Il est temps de lui pardonner.

Le rire que j'ai laissé fuser dans l'obscurité de ma chambre était rauque et désillusionné. Je pouvais à peine croire ce qui se passait. Ce devait être un cauchemar pour compléter cette journée horrible.

-Lui pardonner…?

-Ce qu'elle t'a fait ne le mérite pas, je sais, mais je pense sincèrement que tu devrais revenir. S'il-te-plaît.

Le plaidoyer de la femme à l'autre bout du fil m'a glacée. Elle avait probablement été davantage une mère pour moi que quiconque dans ce monde et pourtant, je ne lui avais pas parlé depuis près de dix ans. Comment pouvais-je lui dire non?

L'odeur de cigarette qui remontait à mes souvenirs s'est faite de plus en plus écœurante. J'ai laissé tomber ma tête contre le matelas derrière moi, fermant les yeux, impuissante à repousser le haut-le-cœur qui me prenait.

-D'accord.

Ce simple mot m'a tout arraché : ma dignité, mon courage, la vie que je m'étais bâtie ici, me reflétant le mensonge qu'était mon existence.

Après avoir raccroché doucement, le téléphone a glissé de mes doigts fatigués. Je ne sais combien de temps s'est écoulé jusqu'à ce que je sente une main se déposer sur mon épaule, que je sente sa présence à _lui_, tout près de moi.

J'ai détourné la tête à son opposé, relevant mes genoux contre ma poitrine en lui disant d'une voix pâle :

-Laisse-moi, Oliver.

-Non.

Sa voix grave et profonde m'a fait chavirer. Il aurait été si facile de me laisser aller contre lui, de chercher un confort temporaire entre ses bras, de m'y cacher jusqu'à disparaître, mais je ne pouvais me le permettre. Je ne voulais pas qu'Oliver connaisse ce côté de moi, ce passé trouble que j'avais rejeté. J'étais fière de celle que j'étais devenue, seule, par la force de ma détermination et de mon intelligence. Je ne m'étais jamais plus laissée rabaisser après avoir quitté l'antre de mon enfance. Jamais.

Me confier à Oliver ou à John équivaudrait à rouvrir la boîte de Pandore que j'avais fermée à double tour. Je ne pouvais pas.

Lorsque je me suis finalement tournée vers lui, mes yeux étaient secs – je n'avais plus de larmes à laisser couler pour cette femme. J'en avais assez versées et plus jamais elle n'en serait la cause.

Oliver portait son costume du _Hood_. Il était probablement en patrouille non loin lorsque John l'avait appelé. Ses yeux inquiets étaient posés sur moi, perçant l'obscurité de son capuchon de cuir.

Lui. Oliver Queen. L'homme le plus important pour moi. Le seul dans ma vie. Comment pouvais-je lui confier mon passé? Il avait peut-être passé cinq ans seul sur une île ignoble, mais j'en avais passé quinze dans une solitude méprisante et je ne voulais plus jamais y retourner.

Sans un mot, j'ai regardé sa main chaude qui reposait toujours sur mon épaule, puis je me suis levée et j'ai marché vers la porte de ma salle de bain, la refermant fermement derrière moi.

_SPOILERS : J'ai pris quelques libertés avec le passé de Félicity, sur la base des bribes fournies lors de l'épisode 13 de la saison 2. J'espère que vous apprécierez! Merci!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Après quelques instants, des coups se sont fait entendre à la porte de ma minuscule salle de bain. J'avais failli chercher le réconfort d'une douche bien chaude, mais je n'avais aucunement envie de me mettre nue alors que John et tout particulièrement Oliver – têtu comme il pouvait l'être – étaient dans la pièce à côté.

Tête penchée entre mes épaules, mes mains à plat sur le comptoir autour du lavabo à l'émail dégradé, je faisais face au miroir, mais je n'osais pas rencontrer le regard de ma réflexion, de celle dont j'avais bâti la réputation et l'apparence dans les dix dernières années. Tout ce qui la constituait, jusqu'au blond de sa chevelure, était faux, je le voyais maintenant.

-Felicity?

J'ai soupiré alors que la voix d'Oliver parvenait jusqu'à moi, me rappelant à quel point il ne quitterait jamais le refuge de mon appartement avant d'avoir eu une réponse (ou avoir arrêté Huntress, ce qui l'occuperait pour un instant au moins…).

-Je ne sais pas ce qui arrive, mais je suis là. Digg et moi sommes là. Pour toi.

J'étais plus que chanceuse de pouvoir compter sur deux hommes tels qu'eux comme étant mes collègues, mes amis.

-Il n'y a aucune chance pour que vous me laissiez seule avant que je ne réponde à votre interrogatoire, n'est-ce pas? lui ai-je demandé d'une voix que j'espérais légère.

-Aucune. Mais je suis prêt à te fournir un avocat si tu en ressens le besoin.

L'humour forcé dans son timbre a tiré l'ombre d'un sourire de mes lèvres.

J'ai ouvert les robinets, m'aspergeant le visage d'eau froide avant de me redresser. Aussi bien affronter Oliver. J'ai resserré ma queue de cheval, mis une nouvelle couche vive de rouge à lèvres sur celles-ci. Quitte à ruiner ma vie, aussi bien le faire la tête haute et avec style._ Alea jacta est._

Sans le regarder, j'ai ouvert la porte qui nous séparait. Oliver était à quelques centimètres seulement de celle-ci, John nul part dans la pièce. Il avait enlevé son manteau et capuchon du _Hood_. Ses yeux étaient toujours masqués d'un maquillage foncé, mais je le voyais à peine. Je ne pouvais que voir leur intensité inquiète… pour moi.

-Je sais que je babille généralement énormément…

-Ce qui fait partie de ton charme, a-t-il dit doucement.

-…mais tu as peut-être remarqué que je n'ai jamais parlé de mon enfance.

Oliver n'a rien dit, me prenant plutôt par la main pour m'attirer lentement vers le lit et m'y assoir, alors qu'il s'installait à mes côtés. Je lui étais reconnaissante pour son support silencieux, tout comme celui de John, que j'imaginais dans la cuisine. Sa cuisse contre la mienne était musclée et ferme, agissant comme un ancre afin de me garder centrée au centre du malëlstrom dans lequel j'avais été plongée par l'appel de la sergent Bradley. Sa respiration lente et posée captivait la mienne vers un rythme plus modéré.

-Ma mère… ma mère est ma mère. Et mon père…il est parti lorsque j'étais très jeune. Je ne me rappelle pratiquement rien de lui, si ce n'est la douleur et la peine intense lorsqu'il est parti. Je ne peux imaginer…perdre quelqu'un ainsi de nouveau.

-Tu ne nous perdras pas, Felicity. Quoi que ce soit que tu aies à nous dire.

Je n'osais le regarder.

-Je croyais à l'époque qu'il était parti à cause de moi – j'avais fait tomber une de ses bières la veille – mais je sais maintenant que c'est à cause d'elle. Comme tous les autres, il est parti. Il est seulement celui qui est resté le plus longtemps dans la ribambelle d'hommes plus répugnants les uns que les autres que ma mère attirait auprès d'elle. Une véritable reine du bal lorsqu'elle était plus jeune. La beauté du quartier et des environs. La plus belle fille du coin, mais avec un penchant beaucoup trop grand pour l'alcool, la drogue et les hommes de mauvais goût.

Malgré son silence, je pouvais sentir sa réponse tendue, sa surprise à mes mots. Compréhensible. J'avais tout fait pour qu'on ne puisse jamais me relier à la vie que j'avais quittée. Si Oliver avait fait faire des recherches à mon propos au début de notre « relation », (soit lorsqu'il avait commencé à m'utiliser afin de l'aider dans ses projets du _Hood_ pour des éléments ridicules comme analyser le contenu d'une « boisson énergisante »), il n'avait jamais rien dû trouver d'inquiétant à mon dossier. Je m'en étais assurée, coupant tout lien avec mon enfance et ce n'était certainement pas John qui aurait pu voir à travers ce que j'avais caché.

Je lui étais reconnaissante de ce silence.

Oliver a posé sa main sur la mienne, la serrant doucement. Je ne pouvais croiser son regard, mais je ne pouvais non plus quitter des yeux sa main enlaçant la mienne. À voix basse, je lui ai rapporté le contenu de l'appel que je venais de recevoir : ma mère à l'hôpital atteinte par balles peut-être mourante, la demande de la sergent, la mort du présent compagnon de ma mère. Lorsque j'ai eu terminé, tout sang avait quitté mon visage et je n'avais plus qu'une envie : me rouler en boule sur mon divan, enroulée dans une couverture épaisse et y rester pour les cinq prochaines semaines. Minimum.

-Merci.

J'ai frémi, la voix d'Oliver me ramenant à flot, me tirant du mal être qui m'avait engouffrée, m'offrant l'oxygène qui manquait cruellement à mon âme.

-Merci de m'avoir fait confiance, Felicity. Je sais qu'il n'est pas facile de parler d'un passé que l'on préfèrerait oublier.

Si j'avais eu des larmes à laisser couler, elles auraient envahies mes yeux à ses mots. Mais je ne pouvais, je ne devais pas…

-Au moins je n'ai pas eu besoin de me cacher sur le siège arrière de ta voiture, blessée et pratiquement mourante, avant d'accepter de parler. Je sais faire preuve de beaucoup plus d'intelligence et discernement que certaines personnes de mon entourage.

Son rire m'a fait lever les yeux et j'ai finalement croisé son regard, lui adressant un faux sourire pour répondre au sien, fragile.

-Ce qui n'est pas difficile à battre. Après tout, j'ai gradué en abandon de collège, selon certains membres de Queen Consolidate.

-Je demanderai donc à mon patron quelques jours d'absence au travail, dès demain matin. Ou plutôt dans quatre heures, moment où je devrais commencer à travailler pour ma journée d'aujourd'hui si je n'avais pas été tenue éveillée toute la nuit par mon dit patron.

-Et votre patron les acceptera, mademoiselle Smoak, puisqu'il vous accompagnera pendant ces quelques jours d'absence.

-Quoi? Non! Il n'en est pas question.

Oliver m'a simplement souri et j'ai su que je ne gagnerais jamais cette bataille.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

_Je prends plusieurs libertés avec la géographie de Starling City et de ses environs dans ce chapitre… J'espère ne pas commettre trop d'erreurs!_

Malgré toutes mes tentatives pour faire changer d'avis Oliver, il avait été intraitable. J'avais tenté d'amener John à soutenir mon point de vue – après ce qu'il venait de me dire à propos d'Oliver, je l'aurais cru de mon côté – mais non. Il était tout aussi têtu. Ils avaient même convenus qu'un d'entre eux serait en tout temps auprès de moi, en cas d'attaque d'Helena. Ridicule. Comment avais-je pu hériter de deux telles têtes de cochon dans ma vie?

Je n'avais pas remis les pieds dans la petite banlieue de Starling City depuis dix ans. Rattachée à cette dernière par une file d'embouteillages constants, South End avait tout d'un village trop consanguin dont le sport national était le commérage. Rien pour m'y retenir. J'espérais sincèrement pouvoir y passer inaperçue, sans y rencontrer trop de mauvaises langues ou de fantômes de mon enfance.

Après trois-quart d'heure de route (tendue pour ma part et apparemment très relax pour Oliver), nous étions finalement stationnés devant le petit hôpital de la région, où je savais que ma mère avait été admise. J'avais tenu à conduire ma propre voiture et Oliver avait dû s'y plier sous peine que je révoque son propre permis de conduire (non pas qu'il l'utilise si souvent) en craquant le serveur informatique du département de conduite de l'État.

Mes mains étaient crispées sur le volant et je venais de pousser un troisième soupir, ceux-ci devenant de plus en plus profonds. Soulevant un sourcil dubitatif, Oliver m'a regardée du coin de l'œil. Malgré son veston décontracté, il semblait tout aussi peu à sa place que moi dans cette petite rue provinciale où circulaient enfants et personnes âgées à un rythme presque inconnu à Starling City. Il n'avait pratiquement pas dit mot du voyage, respectant mon besoin de silence (très rare chez-moi, il fallait bien me l'avouer), mais je le voyais sur le point de m'obliger à sortir du véhicule.

-Je t'avertis : ma mère est un monstre, ais-je lancé tout d'une traite, regrettant aussitôt le choix de mes mots.

-Ma mère a malheureusement été mêlée à la destruction des Glades, alors je pense que je devrais survivre.

Sa comparaison légère m'a aussitôt projetée dans une tirade embarrassée :

-Désolée, je ne voulais pas dire cela pour cela, je voulais seulement te préparer, parce que je sais que tu n'accepteras jamais de rester dans la voiture (et de toute manière c'est beaucoup trop dangereux pour ta présence incognito, il doit bien avoir des journalistes ici, même s'il s'agit d'une petite banlieue perdue). Ce que je voulais dire c'est que ma mère va dire des choses complètement inappropriées, encore plus inappropriées que ce que je dis au quotidien, et que ça risque d'être très gênant pour toi et déplacé et…

-Felicity, du calme.

Oliver a déposé une main sur mon genou, à quelques centimètres du bas de ma jupe, ce simple contact ayant automatiquement l'effet contraire de son but initial. Mon cœur déjà hyperactif a failli entrer en fibrillation, jusqu'à ce que je me reprenne finalement :

-En effet. Je babille encore. 3-2-1… Ça va mieux.

-Nous allons aller voir ta mère, parler au sergent en charge de l'enquête et tout ira bien.

Je lui enviais son optimisme, mais après tout, il fallait bien que je me lance. Je ne pouvais malheureusement pas rester pour le restant de ma vie dans cette voiture. Bien que ça n'aurait peut-être pas été si mal avec Oliver…

Le regard surpris qu'il m'a lancé m'a fait songer que j'avais probablement encore une fois pensé à haute voix et avant de mourir de mortification, je suis sortie de la voiture d'un geste brusque, remontant mes nouvelles lunettes sur mon nez. Ma mère ne pourrait pas réellement m'humilier plus que je ne le faisais déjà quotidiennement par moi-même devant Oliver, n'est-ce pas?

-D'ailleurs, avant que je n'oublie, je n'ai trouvé aucune trace d'une quelconque descendance de Nikolas Richter ce qui m'amène à réellement questionner les motifs d'Helena ou ses capacités cognitives.

-Nous verrons tout cela après avoir vu ta mère. Ce n'est pas l'important pour l'instant, a-t-il dit en enfilant ses lunettes fumées.

Reconnaissante, je lui ai souris de façon crispée. Je n'avais jamais pensé revenir ici, traverser cette rue qui me rappelait trop de souvenirs, surtout pas avec Oliver Queen, CEO de Queen Consolidate et playboy extraordinaire. Le vent jouait dans les branches des peupliers qui bordaient la voie et le soleil était beaucoup trop éclatant pour accompagner mon humeur. L'air pur et frais me brûlait les poumons et j'en venais presque à souhaiter le smog de Starling City, à quelques kilomètres d'ici seulement.

Pour une fois, nous nous apprêtions à plonger dans les affres d'un passé qui n'était pas celui d'Oliver et j'appréciais peu ce revirement de situation.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les soins intensifs, Oliver jeta un regard à sa compagne. Malgré l'expression tendue de son visage, elle se tenait la tête droite et marchait avec aplomb. Il pouvait sentir le trouble puissant qui l'envahissait et n'avait qu'une envie, la protéger de ce qu'elle semblait craindre tant. Felicity avait toujours été à ses côtés pour lui fournir l'aide (et l'occasionnel coup de pied dans le derrière) qu'il nécessitait. Il comptait bien faire de même pour elle, même si pendant ce temps, _Queen Consolidate_ restait un peu trop dans les mains d'Isobel Rochev.

Pour une fois, il ne semblait pas que ce soit sa présence qui arrachait des regards surpris ici et là dans l'hôpital, mais bien la jeune femme blonde à ses côtés. Qu'avait-elle donc fait pour gagner une réputation survivant à dix ans d'absence? Il semblait bien que des deux, il ne soit plus le détenteur du passé le plus mystérieux.

À l'entrée des soins intensifs, Felicity s'immobilisa un instant, prenant une profonde inspiration, avant de se diriger directement vers une femme à la peau couleur café et au visage empli d'autorité. Accotée à la station centrale des infirmières, elle semblait dominer l'endroit. Malgré son uniforme de police, le sourire qu'elle adressa à Felicity n'avait rien d'officiel, ni la solide accolade dans laquelle elle l'engouffra sans lui laisser de choix. Il leur laissa quelques instants pour discuter à mi-voix, jusqu'à ce que Felicity se retourne éventuellement pour lui faire signe d'avancer.

-Voici Oliver Queen, venu subrepticement me porter main forte. Un ami.

Le sourcil levé qui lui fut adressé lui arracha un sourire charmeur, alors qu'il tendait la main à la femme devant lui :

-Un plaisir de vous rencontrer. Vous devez être la sergent Bradley. Felicity m'a parlé de vous en termes élogieux.

-Mmmm… fut sa seule réponse pendant que la sergent le détaillait.

Probablement âgée du début de la cinquantaine, elle présentait une charpente musclée et compacte. D'un geste rapide, elle les attira à l'écart des infirmières qui les observaient d'un air curieux en murmurant très peu subtilement.

-J'ai des doutes, finit-elle par dire. Mais bon, puisque Felicity dit que vous êtes digne de confiance… Comme je lui disais, nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'indices jusqu'à maintenant, mis à part un témoin qui dit avoir vu un inconnu se promener autour de Chez Bill près de l'heure où Amy a été retrouvée. J'ai un portrait robot.

Elle leur présenta le portrait tracé au crayon d'un homme à la mâchoire carrée, au nez défoncé et au regard peu amène. Le parfait gentleman à croiser dans une ruelle sombre.

-J'ai tenté de le retrouver dans les bases de recherche du FBI et des autres services de police, mais rien jusqu'à maintenant.

Felicity plissa des yeux. Oliver pouvait pratiquement voir les rouages se mettre à tourner dans son esprit aiguisé alors qu'elle observait le portrait. Rien de plus impressionnant que de la voir en plein _Felicity mode_. Après quelques instants, elle hocha de la tête et fit :

-Je sais de qui il s'agit.

Sortant son ordinateur portable de son sac, elle l'ouvrit en le plaçant sur un petit meuble de rangement dans le corridor.

-Il s'appelle Fredrich Hegelson. C'est un tueur à gage en Europe. Il est aussi à l'occasion employé pour d'autres types de…missions particulières.

Ses doigts volaient sur le clavier, présentant diverses fiches à l'écran. La photo d'Hegelson apparut, ressemblant en effet au portrait dessiné.

-Il est venu à mon attention lors de mes récentes…recherches, fit-elle seulement, ses joues se couvrant de cramoisie.

Oliver ne pu s'empêcher de la trouver particulièrement adorable à cet instant, complètement plongée dans ses recherches informatiques, excitée par la chasse et totalement inconsciente de son charme. Puis il se fustigea intérieurement d'avoir de telles pensées à un tel moment. Mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. La sergent Bradley fronça des sourcils :

-Je ne demanderai pas immédiatement comment tu es au courant de ce type de personnages, parce que je considère que tu devrais aller rapidement voir ta mère, mais nous aurons cette discussion, mademoiselle. Je vais faire lancer un avis de recherche à son propos.

-Il est probablement très dangereux, avança Oliver. Mieux vaudrait…

-Je sais comment faire mon travail, jeune homme. Accompagnez Felicity et laissez-moi le faire.

Devant son aplomb, il ne pu que s'incliner. De toute manière, même s'il remettait souvent en doute l'efficacité du travail policier (mis à part Lance, qui semblait dernièrement s'améliorer…), il devait maintenir sa façade de riche jeune CEO accompagnant simplement une amie. Et de toute manière, la sergent projetait un étonnant sentiment d'efficacité.

Felicity paru hésiter un instant, puis hocha de la tête. Silencieuse, elle referma son portable et le rangea, avant de se tourner vers une chambre non loin. Serrant les lèvres, elle s'avança jusqu'à elle, s'arrêtant au dernier instant devant la porte.

Remarquant que sa main tremblait, Oliver ne pu s'empêcher de la prendre dans la sienne. Petite et à la fois forte, ses longs doigts effilés ont serrés les siens. Elle ne le regardait pas, mais il pouvait voir l'angoisse qui l'envahissait. Comment cette femme – sa propre mère – pouvait-elle réduire à néant la confiance inébranlable que Felicity projetait? Qu'avait-elle dont pu lui faire?

Du pouce, il lui caressa doucement la paume, l'encourageant à faire le premier pas. Pour seule réponse, il eut un sourire tiré sur ses lèvres pleines avant qu'elle n'ouvre la porte d'un geste décidé. Oliver la suivit, sans la lâcher.

-Ah! Tu t'es finalement trouvé un gosse riche à baiser et ramener à la maison, Lissy?

_Je vous laisse ici, j'espère que vous avez apprécié. Le prochain chapitre vous amènera dans le vif de l'histoire, avec finalement quelques réponses et de l'action! :-)_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

-Ah! Tu t'es finalement trouvé un gosse riche à baiser et ramener à la maison, Lissy?

Cette odeur de cigarette malgré le fait que nous soyons dans un hôpital, cette voix aigre et déplaisante, la façon toujours aussi infantilisante de m'appeler Lissy…

Ma mère.

Seule dans sa chambre (une bénédiction pour quiconque aurait été placé avec elle), couchée sur un lit d'hôpital aux draps d'un vert malade, la femme qui avait hanté mon enfance me regardait de ses yeux farouches et méprisants. Pourquoi étais-je ici, encore une fois? Si elle avait assez de souffle pour m'humilier d'une seule phrase, elle n'était certainement pas à l'article de la mort.

Je pouvais cependant voir les marques de l'épuisement dans le teint gris qui faisait ressortir le jaune de ses doigts et de ses yeux. Sa charpente maigre était attaquée de toute part par des multiples tubes. Ses cheveux auburn, autrefois sa fierté, étaient maintenant secs et cassés, filés d'un gris fatigué. Les mêmes cheveux que les miens, raison exacte pourquoi je les teignais maintenant. Je ne l'avais pas vue depuis dix ans, mais je me retrouvais aussitôt plongée dans l'écho sombre et vide de notre relation passée.

-Non, mère, il s'agit de mon patron, Oliver.

-S'il t'accompagne voir ta vieille mère qui achève, ce n'est pas seulement ton patron. Et si tu ne t'en rends pas compte, tu n'es vraiment pas le génie que tu t'es toujours crue être.

Sa voix s'est ensuite faite plus charmante, son sourire plus avenant malgré ses traits tirés, laissant ressortir l'ombre de la grande beauté qui avait été sienne quelques années auparavant :

-Mais c'est un plaisir de vous voir, monsieur Queen.

-Pour moi de même, madame Smoak.

J'ai pris une profonde inspiration, préférant arrêter immédiatement le numéro de charme de ma mère face à Oliver, ce qui était troublant au plus haut point :

-Je suis contente de voir que tu vas mieux. La sergent Bradley m'avait laissé croire…

-…Que j'allais finalement crever, n'est-ce pas? Eh bien, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui ton jour de chance.

Une quinte de toux la déchira à ce moment, mobilisant tout son corps frêle et faisant médire sa dernière phrase. Voyant un verre d'eau sur sa table de chevet, je l'ai approché de sa bouche pour l'aider à l'en boire.

-Sais-tu pourquoi quelqu'un aurait pu te vouloir du mal? lui ais-je demandé en m'asseyant près d'elle.

Elle m'a adressé un sourire ironique. Malgré tous ces défauts, ma mère avait toujours eu une grande clarté sur la réalité de sa vie.

-C'était un accident. Un de ses jeunes idiots qui se pensent de grands garçons à jouer avec des armes à feu.

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit le cas, ai-je dit en sortant mon portable.

Je lui ai montré la photo de Fredrich Hegelson.

-As-tu vu cet homme le soir où tu as été attaquée?

-Non, Lissy, et enlève-moi cette chose du visage. Je n'ai jamais compris ce que tu faisais à perdre ton temps devant un ordinateur quand tu avais ta beauté pour te permettre de mettre la main sur un homme à marier. Les hommes se fichent du cerveau d'une femme, c'est autre chose qui les intéresse.

Le regard aguichant qu'elle a adressé à Oliver m'a levé le cœur et j'ai failli refermer l'ordinateur immédiatement.

-Regarde encore une fois, mère, s'il-te-plaît. Et cet homme, Nikolas Richter?

Je venais à peine d'amener son portrait à l'écran, lorsque ma mère a tendu le bras, arrachant un de ses solutés par la même occasion, et refermé violement le portable.

-Je t'ai dit que je ne le connaissais pas! Et l'autre, ce Richter, il est peut-être passé par ici il y a bien des années, mais je n'en sais pas plus.

-Ici? Dans South End? Mais…

-Mais, rien! Va-t'en, Felicity! Je ne veux pas te voir ici! Tu m'ennuies. J'ai très bien survécu sans toi dans les dernières années et je survivrai encore longtemps sans toi.

Soufflée par la force de ses cris, j'ai pris quelques instants avant de remarquer les voyants lumineux et l'alarme qui s'étaient éveillés partout autour d'elle. Deux infirmières sont aussitôt entrées dans la chambre, nous ordonnant rapidement de sortir. Interdite, je me suis levée avec mon ordinateur et c'est Oliver qui m'a amenée, posant ses mains sur mes épaules et me tournant vers la porte.

À l'extérieur de la pièce, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être hypnotisée par le ballet des infirmières autour de ma mère, la restreignant rapidement, rattachant ses solutés tout en lui injectant ce qui était probablement une dose éléphantesque de calmant.

Je me suis finalement retournée vers Oliver, qui n'avait dit mot depuis l'éclat de ma mère. J'ai senti la frustration monter en moi, le désespoir comme avant :

-Je sais qu'elle ment! J'en suis certaine. J'en suis habituée et je connais chacun de ses signes. Elle a reconnu les photos, elle sait pertinemment qui ils sont. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle s'entête à mentir encore et encore…

-Nous trouverons, Felicity, ne t'en fait pas, a-t-il dit simplement, d'une voix calme et apaisante.

-Je sais qu'on va trouver, il est impossible de m'échapper sur internet, ai-je bredouillé avant de me reprendre en rougissant. En fait, je ne voulais pas me traiter de génie comme elle disait, mais c'est vrai que Hegelson doit avoir laissé des traces de son passage, sur un vidéo de surveillance, dans un aéroport ou n'importe quoi. Je vais le trouver.

Faisant fi de mon éternel babillage, Oliver a posé une main contre ma tête, l'attirant contre sa poitrine en me serrant de son autre bras doucement. Toute confusion, toute frustration est aussitôt disparue. Je pouvais enfin respirer, comme si cela m'avait été tout simplement impossible depuis mon arrivée en ville. Et pour une fois, je n'étais pas complètement envahie par la proximité de son corps musclé contre le mien, de son bras autour de ma taille. J'en rougirais une autre fois. Pour l'instant, j'étais simplement rassérénée. Oh diable ce que pouvait bien en dire John.

Un toussotement peu discret m'a fait lever la tête et j'ai rencontré le regard amusé de Camilla Bradley.

-Felicity, pourrais-je te parler un instant? En privé?

J'ai hoché la tête, alors qu'elle se retournait vers Oliver :

-Et vous, je vais tenter de garder votre présence ici sous silence, au risque de devoir intimider quelques infirmières trop bavardes.

-C'est très apprécié, j'attire toujours beaucoup trop l'attention, a-t-il dit avec son sourire de playboy assumé.

xxxxxxxxxx

Oliver se retourna vers la pièce où la mère de Felicity reposait, maintenant seule et calmée. Comment cette femme aussi brusque et cassante pouvait-elle être la mère de la jeune femme si intelligente et charmante qu'il côtoyait tous les jours?

Laissant Felicity avec la sergent Bradley – qui lui faisait d'ailleurs légèrement penser à MacKenna avec son assurance policière directe et la compétence qu'elle projetait – il pénétra dans la chambre.

Amy Smoak lui adressa tout d'abord un regard mauvais, avant de faire disparaître celui-ci sous un sourire avenant (ou voulu comme tel).

-Monsieur Queen, vous ne pouvez vous passer de moi?

-J'ai en effet quelques questions dont je crois que vous détenez les réponses.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, mais si vous voulez vous approcher un peu, je suis certaine que l'on pourra discuter de choses on ne peut plus intéressantes.

Oliver s'assit auprès de la femme qui avait autrefois visiblement été parée d'un charisme et d'un éclat surprenants, prêt à jouer le jeu.

-Je sais qu'il n'est pas facile de vivre de nos jours dans cet État et je suis certain que je pourrais trouver quelques moyens pour assister votre retour à la maison et m'assurer que vous soyez des plus à l'aise par la suite, madame Smoak.

-Mais quelle charmante idée.

-Plus… confortable, je suis certain qu'il sera plus facile pour vous de nous aider par la suite. Après tout, nous souhaitons tous la même chose : votre agrément.

-Exactement.

-Alors je m'engage à m'assurer de ce bien-être prochain en échange de quelques réponses.

Elle lui sourit de nouveau, mais cette fois-ci avec un éclat rapace. Oliver s'inclina alors vers elle, laissant leur jeu de côté :

-Il s'agit de son père, n'est-ce pas?

Amy Smoak fronça des sourcils, pinçant les lèvres.

-Felicity s'en serait rendu compte bien avant moi si elle n'avait pas aussi troublée à l'idée de vous voir, mais la ressemblance est présente. Nikolas Richter est son père.

Il la devinait prête à capituler, pour le bon montant, lorsque brusquement un frisson le parcouru, comme si quelqu'un l'observait. Il se retourna vers la fenêtre extérieure, apercevant au dernier instant une silhouette sombre postée sur le toit de l'édifice opposé, l'éclat du canon d'une arme à feu…

La balle percuta la vitre dans un éclat scintillant et Oliver eut à peine le temps de s'élancer vers la mère de Felicity, lui faisant un bouclier de son corps, alors qu'une douleur ardente lui embrasait le flanc.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

Je me suis retournée avec horreur pour voir Oliver se jeter sur ma mère pour la protéger, avant de doucement – mais prestement – l'amener au sol pour la mettre hors du champ de vision du tireur.

La sergent Bradley à mes côtés a aussitôt appelé du renfort sur sa radio, avant d'entrer, arme au poing, dans la chambre dans un mouvement rapide et assuré. Collée contre un mur, elle s'est approchée lentement de la fenêtre, alors que je me glissais subrepticement dans la chambre (maudissant mes talons hauts) pour aider ma mère et Oliver.

-Sort d'ici, Felicity! m'a-t-il lancé.

Sans l'écouter, je me suis dépêchée d'inspecter ma mère, cherchant une fleur de sang qui s'épanouirait sur sa chemise d'hôpital. Je la détestais, mais je ne voulais tout de même pas sa mort. Je ne pouvais pas la perdre! Pas maintenant. À l'abri derrière son lit, je lui ai pris la main – si frêle et osseuse, ses doigts jaunis et gris – l'appelant doucement :

-Je vais…bien, a-t-elle murmuré dans un râle. Ton mâle en rut n'a pu… s'empêcher de me… sauter dessus.

Je me suis retournée, mortifiée, vers Oliver, mais celui-ci avait disparu.

XXXXXXX

Oliver s'élança à l'extérieur de l'hôpital, se retrouvant rapidement dans la rue. Évitant de peu un jeune couple, il les contourna avec alacrité. Il n'avait aucun temps de s'arrêter pour inspecter la blessure qui lui taraudait le flanc. Le tireur avait probablement déjà pris la fuite, mais avec de la chance…

_Là!_

Sur le toit d'un édifice de l'autre côté de la rue, une silhouette noire se déplaçait précipitamment. Au loin, il entendit des sirènes de voiture de police qui arrivaient déjà. Il lui fallait faire vite. Et subtilement. Il n'avait pas son costume d'Arrow et son arc était dans le coffre de la voiture de Felicity.

Avisant d'une ruelle non fréquentée, Oliver grimpa rapidement sur une poubelle, pour atteindre l'escalier de service et finalement grimper sur le toit lui aussi. À chaque mouvement il pouvait sentir sa plaie s'ouvrir davantage, mais il avait depuis longtemps appris à compartimenter la douleur dans un racoin oublié de son esprit.

Hegelson (si c'était lui) avait peut-être l'avantage de l'avance et de ne pas être blessé, mais il n'était visiblement pas aussi habitué que lui à courir sur les toits (un des avantages certains de sa carrière nocturne) et ne semblait pas vouloir se départir de son arme à feu, ce qui le ralentissait. Heureusement qu'ils étaient au centre-ville de South End, où les commerces et habitations étaient serrés les uns contre les autres, permettant des bonds rapides entre chacun, mais cela ne se poursuivrait pas longtemps.

Oliver gagnait du terrain rapidement, regrettant la voix de Felicity dans son oreille qui le guidait généralement lors d'une poursuite, lui indiquant ce qui l'attendait et le chemin à prendre. Diggle lui aurait aussi été d'une grande aide pour arriver à bloquer l'issus du tireur.

Il le rattraperait bientôt… Quelques secondes encore…

Soudain, Oliver le perdit de vue, derrière l'escalier de sortir d'un toit non loin. Sur ses gardes, il réussit à esquiver au dernier instant une balle filant dans sa direction. Roulant au sol, il se releva rapidement sans perdre de momentum. Avec précautions, il jeta un coup d'œil derrière la cage d'escalier : personne.

Un bruit de pas derrière lui retentit et Oliver réagit sans même réfléchir, s'abaissant vers le sol tout en se retournant sur lui-même et bondissant sur l'homme devant lui. D'un mouvement rapide, il dévia du bras le canon pointé de l'arme vers sa droite et esquiva vers la gauche, plantant un rapide crochet de gauche dans les côtes de l'homme, aussitôt suivi d'un autre à la tête.

Le tireur tituba un instant, son expression sonnée. Il s'agissait bien de Fredrich Hegelson, sa bouche entrouverte sous le choc. Il se reprit rapidement, esquivant le suivant coup de pied d'Oliver. Ce dernier ne perdit pas temps non plus, continuant son assaut d'un coup de coude à la mâchoire, aussitôt suivi d'un genou droit au ventre, coupant le souffle de son assaillant.

Titubant vers l'arrière, Hegelson poussa un gémissement de douleur. Oliver le projeta au sol d'un coup de pied direct au plexus solaire. L'homme s'effondra lourdement, alors qu'Oliver s'empressait de s'emparer de son arme à feu et de le mettre en joue.

-Qui vous a engagé pour tuer Amy Smoak?

Avant même que l'homme ne puisse répondre, un carreau d'arbalète vint se ficher dans sa gorge, aussitôt suivi d'un autre à la poitrine.

Oliver se retourna avec surprise vers Helena Bertinelli, debout sur la sortie de la cage d'escalier, complètement vêtue de noir, son arbalète le tenant en joue. Elle lui adressait un sourire amusé.

Il serra les poings sur son arme en la voyant, sa mâchoire un étau vissé. Pourquoi ne restait-elle pas loin de Starling City une fois pour toute? Pourquoi venait-elle ruiner sa chance de savoir qui s'en prenait à Felicity et sa mère?

Le râle d'agonie d'Hegelson détourna un instant son attention :

-Il ob…obtiendra ce qu'il cher…

Ses yeux écarquillés par la douleur se ternirent alors, sa tête retombant sur le côté alors qu'il poussait son dernier souffle.

Se redressant rapidement, Oliver se retourna vers la femme vêtue de cuir. Il se sentait nu sans son arc, étrangement dépouillé avec une simple arme à feu en main.

Une flèche vint se planter directement à ses pieds :

-Ne bouge pas Oliver. Je suis beaucoup plus mortelle avec mon arbalète que toi avec cette arme pitoyable.

-Pourquoi l'avoir tué? Pourquoi avoir tenté d'enlever Felicity, Helena?

-Ta précieuse Felicity. Pauvre petite fille. Affamée et abandonnée par sa mère, elle a trouvé refuge dans tes bras protecteurs, n'est-ce pas?

Oliver prit une profonde inspiration, tentant de se calmer :

-Felicity n'a rien de fragile et elle n'a certainement pas trouvé refuge dans mes bras. Pourquoi t'en prends-tu à elle? a-t-il dit d'une voix froide.

-Je veux ce qu'elle a, Oliver. Je lui laisse la nuit pour me le remettre gentiment, sinon, je tuerai sa mère et je dois avouer que je ne vois pas vraiment pourquoi je devrais me retenir de faire de même avec ton gentil petit chauffeur noir.

Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur la gâchette. Il avait promis d'éviter le plus possible de tuer, mais Helena, elle, n'avait visiblement pas choisie cette voie et elle la lui fit presque regretter un instant.

-Elle a jusqu'à demain matin, Oliver, lança Helena une dernière fois avant de sauter de la cage d'escalier jusqu'au sol en contrebas.

Il se dépêcha d'y aller, mais elle avait disparu.

Que pouvait bien posséder Felicity d'aussi important pour Helena? Et quel était le lien avec Nikolas Richter?


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

_Merci beaucoup pour les commentaires, c'est vraiment apprécié! Je suis très heureuse que vous aimiez cette petite Fanfic. J'espère que la suite vous plaira aussi! M._

-Oliver!

Essoufflée par la montée des (trop) nombreux escaliers menant sur le toit de la bâtisse, je me suis précipitée vers Oliver qui était debout à côté de la silhouette couchée d'homme vêtu de noir de la tête aux pieds. Probablement celui qui avait tiré sur ma mère.

Il m'a jeté un regard surpris, me voyant arriver, échevelée et à bout de souffle :

-Comment m'as-tu trouvé?

-Oh, je peux toujours te traquer si je veux…Heu, je veux dire : te retrouver facilement, mais pas comme un harceleur obsédé…ah! Ce que je veux dire, plus clairement, c'est que je t'ai retracé par le GPS de ton cellulaire. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Est-ce qu'il est…?

-Mort.

J'ai frémi en regardant le corps transpercé par deux flèches. Oliver n'avait visiblement pas son arc alors il n'avait pu être le responsable, donc…

-Huntress? ai-je émis comme hypothèse.

-Oui. Felicity, il faut qu'on parle, mais pas ici. Il vaut mieux partir avant que la police nous trouve avec ce cadavre. Je ne tiens pas exactement à expliquer pourquoi j'ai poursuivi un tireur et que son sang se retrouve sur mes jointures, à défaut de mes flèches dans sa gorge.

-Bonne idée. Je m'infiltrerai dans les bases de données de la police pour m'assurer qu'on ne puisse jamais retracer ton ADN sur…lui…si ça devait en venir là.

Nous sommes rapidement descendus par l'escalier, nous glissant dans la rue jusqu'à ma voiture. Une fois installés dans celle-ci, Oliver m'a regardé d'un air pensif avant de me demander d'une voix douce :

-Comment va ta mère?

-Bien. Je…Tu lui as sauvé la vie, Oliver.

Ma voix est devenue rauque alors que je cherchais mes mots. Comment lui expliquer ce que je ressentais en ce moment? Ce mélange doux et amer qui m'envahissait? Ses yeux profonds me transperçaient et soudain, le petit habitable de la voiture a semblé encore plus rétrécir.

-Je ne pourrai jamais assez te remercier. Je ne l'apprécie pas toujours, mais je ne suis pas prête non plus à la voir partir.

-Vous avez encore des choses à régler… Je comprends, a-t-il dit en posant une main sur ma joue.

Ce dernier mouvement lui a arraché une grimace et c'est alors que j'ai vu le sang qui maculait son chandail et commençait à passer à travers le veston par-dessus.

-Tu es blessé!

-Ce n'est rien. Je pense que la balle est passée à travers.

-Quoi?! Mais il faut aller à l'hôpital!

-Je préfèrerais éviter, surtout qu'ils voudront peut-être me garder sous observation et que nous n'en avons pas le temps.

-Mais…

-Y a-t-il un endroit où nous puissions aller? Il faut que nous parlions et tu pourras inspecter la blessure tout ton saoul si tu veux.

-Vous savez que vous n'avez pas besoin de chercher des excuses pour enlever votre chandail devant moi à tout bout de champ, patron, ai-je dit pour tenter d'alléger la situation.

-J'y penserai la prochaine fois que j'hésiterai entre me faire oui ou non cribler de balles, a-t-il répliqué avec un sourire amusé.

XXXXXXXX

La maison de mon enfance respirait un nocif mélange de cigarette et d'abandon. Non pas qu'elle soit particulièrement sale ou délabrée, mais une impression de profonde tristesse émanait d'elle. Petite et carrée, avec une petite cour à l'avant que les plantes menaçaient d'envahir. Ma mère n'en avait pas changé la serrure (bien que je suis relativement certaine qu'Oliver aurait pu la crocheter au besoin) et j'ai aussitôt été assaillie par un doucereux parfum de regret en y pénétrant.

J'aurais pu amener Oliver à l'hôtel, mais je savais qu'il n'y aurait personne ici et c'était de loin plus privé. Le salon semblait avoir à peine changé, bien que la tapisserie y était plus jaunie encore que dans mes souvenirs et le divan plus renfoncé.

J'allais m'en excuser lorsque le visage légèrement gris d'Oliver m'a fait changer d'avis. Appelant John sur mon cellulaire, j'ai rapidement installé Oliver à la table de la cuisine, ouvrant avec habitude la trousse de premier soin de ma voiture.

Après avoir rapidement mis au courant Diggle des derniers événements, j'ai ouvert mon portable sur la table, activité un _Facetime_ protégé afin de lui permettre d'observer la plaie et me guider. Je n'avais jamais eu de réel cours de secourisme, mais bientôt je pourrais ajouter « raccommodeuse d'urgence » sur mon CV.

La proximité d'Oliver alors que je décollais lentement sa chemise ensanglantée de sa plaie était cette fois-ci tempérée par la vue de sa blessure et des autres innombrables cicatrices qui parcouraient son corps. Silencieux, il a serré les dents sans mot dire.

-Que comptez-vous faire maintenant? nous a demandé John après que la plaie soit pansée.

-J'aimerais pouvoir obliger Oliver à retourner à Starling City…

-Mais cela n'arrivera pas, a-t-il complété avec le sourire. Notre patron est beaucoup trop borné.

-Pitié, ne vous liguez pas contre moi, je suis un homme blessé et j'ai besoin de respect face à ma condition, a plaisanté Oliver, qui semblait regagner des couleurs.

Il avait refusé toute médication, mais ce bref repos l'avait aidé à se reprendre.

-D'une manière ou d'une autre, je vais venir vous donner un coup de main, a dit John dans l'écran. Je devrais être là d'ici peu, a-t-il dit avant de disparaître de l'écran.

Oliver m'a regardée :

-Hegelson et Helena recherchait quelque chose de ta part. Helena a été particulièrement vocale sur ce plan.

-Quoi? Mon intelligence fabuleuse?

Devant son visage sérieux, j'ai aussitôt regretté ma blague. Je n'étais vraiment pas douée sur le plan relationnel et il fallait réellement que j'apprenne à endiguer le flot de paroles impulsives qui coulait toujours de mes lèvres.

-Helena m'a dit que tu possédais quelque chose, quelque chose d'important, et que tu avais jusqu'à demain matin pour le lui remettre.

-Sinon…?

-N'évoquons pas cette possibilité. As-tu la moindre idée de quoi il peut s'agir?

Son visage tendu m'inquiétait de plus en plus. Je l'ai vu échanger un regard avec John à travers l'écran, alors que je mettais à la poubelle les ouates tachées de sang et autres pansements.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Oliver? Qu'est-ce que tu me caches?

-Ce n'est pas un secret qui m'appartient, Felicity. Tu devrais parler avec ta mère.

-Ma mère? Tu te fais des illusions si tu penses qu'elle nous dira quoi que ce soit qui puisse nous aider. Tu ne la connais pas.

-Je sais que les choses sont…tendues entre vous, mais je pense sérieusement que tu devrais lui parler.

J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à mon cellulaire alors qu'il sonnait. Il s'agissait d'un texto du sergent Bradley m'indiquant qu'ils venaient de trouver le tireur (rien de plus pour l'instant). Il a été aussitôt suivi d'un autre de la part d'une infirmière, m'indiquant que ma mère dormait maintenant, sous surveillance policière.

De quoi Oliver voulait-il parler? Est-ce que cela avait un quelconque lien avec ma mère? Et Nikolas Richter? Le visage de ce dernier, ses traits qui m'avaient semblés familiers depuis le début, m'est revenu en tête. Ses yeux bleus sérieux, un nez un peu comme le mien…

-Non.

Ma voix m'a semblé sourde alors que je me levais lentement de ma chaise, secouant la tête.

-Non, ce n'est pas possible.

Ce n'était pas possible, n'est-ce pas? Mon père était Jonathan – Joe – Smoak, un homme de passage qui avait marié ma mère lorsqu'elle était tombée enceinte de moi et qui s'était enfuie quelques années à peine plus tard avec la télévision et la voiture. Ce n'était très certainement pas Nikolas Richter…

-Felicity, je sais que c'est difficile à entendre, mais…

-Non!

Mon cri a résonné dans la cuisine de mon enfance, celle-ci m'apparaissant brusquement comme un décor complètement faux autour duquel le mensonge de mon enfance aurait été construit. S'il était mon père, pourquoi Richter m'avait-il laissée ici? Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais cherché à me rencontrer? Pourquoi ma mère ne m'avait-elle jamais rien dit?

-Je pense que c'est à cause de cette raison qu'Helena a essayé de t'enlever et que quelqu'un cherche maintenant à tuer ta mère. Et peut-être toi aussi.

Je me suis détournée d'Oliver qui s'approchait de moi. Mon visage se reflétait sur la fenêtre de la cuisine, entouré de rideaux fleuris ayant connus de meilleurs jours. Dans la réflexion, je l'ai vu poser ses mains sur mes épaules et j'ai laissé aller ma joue contre l'une d'entre elles. Oliver m'a alors attirée vers lui, mon dos contre son torse nu, une main caressant ma joue, l'autre enserrant ma taille. Ses yeux remplis de compréhension ont rencontrés les miens à travers la vitre.

Je n'avais jamais pleuré pour ma mère ou sur mon enfance depuis mon départ de South End, mais je sentais maintenant des larmes brûlantes menacer de jaillir. Je ne pouvais pas. Je ne _devais_ pas.

Avec une délicatesse à l'opposé de sa stature athlétique, Oliver m'a retournée face à lui et j'ai enfoui mon visage contre sa nuque alors qu'il posait une main sur ma chevelure. Nous sommes restés ainsi pour ce qui m'a semblé une éternité, le rythme fort de son cœur apaisant la chamade du mien, son odeur familière si rassurante me servant d'ancrage dans la tempête qui m'envahissait. J'avais l'impression d'avoir finalement trouvé mon port d'attache.

Doucement, j'ai levé les yeux vers lui, mon visage à quelques centimètres du sien, chacun de ses traits ciselés me frappant par leur beauté et leur force. Ses sourcils étaient légèrement froncés, comme si pour une fois Oliver Queen manquait d'assurance face à une situation. Puis son regard s'est assombri, alors que sa tête s'inclinait légèrement vers moi.

Mon cellulaire a alors retentit.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

_Désolée de vous avoir laissés ainsi à la fin du dernier chapitre :-) J'espère que la suite aidera à me faire pardonner!_

Oliver s'est aussitôt éloigné de moi, le charme rompu. Chaque mètre qu'il mettait entre lui et moi m'a blessée comme autant de coups de poignard.

Mon cellulaire a sonné encore trois fois avant que je puisse détourner les yeux de lui. Est-ce que ce que je pensais qu'il était sur le point de se passer avait été sur point de se passer ou avait-ce seulement été le fruit de mon imagination hyperactive?

Pendant un instant, j'avais complètement oublié ma situation. Ma mère… mon père…?

D'une main tremblante, j'ai levé mon cellulaire à mon oreille, répondant d'un ton automatique.

-Felicity, tu dois revenir rapidement à l'hôpital, m'a dit la sergent Bradley d'une voix tendue. Ta mère ne va pas bien.

-Je m'en viens, ais-je répondu, toujours aussi sonnée.

Oliver, qui s'était éloigné, est revenu, le visage impassible, comme si rien ne venait de se passer. Comme s'il n'avait pas été transporté par l'intensité du moment que nous venions de partager. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à cela. De toute manière, s'il préférait faire comme si de rien n'était, j'en étais tout à fait capable aussi.

-Tu devrais venir voir les pièces à l'arrière. À moins que ta mère ait toujours été particulièrement peu douée pour les tâches ménagères, la maison a été fouillée.

-Plus tard. De toute manière, si ce qu'ils cherchaient étaient ici, ils l'auraient déjà trouvé. Ma mère est…n'est pas bien, nous devons retourner à l'hôpital.

De nouveau, notre route s'est faite en silence. Mes pensées étaient chaotiques : Nikolas Richter et ma mère…? Comment cela était-il possible? Comment cet homme aussi intelligent et habitant de l'autre côté du globe avait-il pu s'approcher, encore moins _connaître_ ma mère? S'il était réellement mon père, il avait du rencontré ma mère lorsqu'ils étaient beaucoup plus jeunes. Et pourquoi l'avoir gardé secret? Et en parlant de secret, que pouvait bien recherche Huntress et celui qui avait tenté d'assassiner ma mère?

Avant d'entrer dans l'hôpital, je me suis arrêtée quelques instants pour vérifier l'information que j'avais sur Richter. Parcourant celle-ci rapidement alors qu'Oliver observait les alentours d'un regard incisif, j'ai rapidement eu la confirmation que je cherchais. Richter avait bien passé quelques mois aux Etats-Unis, dans cette même région, exactement vingt-sept ans plus tôt, pour poursuivre ses études. Son groupe sanguin était B+ et celui de ma mère A+, le mien AB+. Cela ne prouvait rien, mais confirmait la possibilité.

-Nous devrions y aller, a dit Oliver, m'arrêtant dans mes recherches.

-Je sais, ais-je soupiré. Je délais l'inévitable, ce qui est ridicule…

-Tu es forte, Felicity. Probablement une des personnes les plus fortes que je connaisse. Ce qui t'attend n'est pas facile, mais je sais que tu y feras face.

-Je peux difficilement partir à courir en sens inverse avec des tireurs à gage à mes trousses et une archère cinglée sur les toits au-dessus de moi, alors j'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix.

Mon ton ironique lui a tiré un mince sourire.

-Tu as toujours un choix et quel qu'il soit, je serai là pour t'épauler.

Un bref instant, j'ai cru revoir dans ses yeux l'éclat profond à la fois vulnérable et puissant qui avait habité son regard tout à l'heure lorsqu'il m'avait prise dans ses bras. Puis il s'est détourné, a ouvert la porte avant de faire le tour de la voiture pour ouvrir la mienne. J'ai pris la main qu'il m'offrait, chaude et prévenante, mais maudit son regard distant alors qu'il scrutait les environs à la recherche de celle qui était sans nul doute en train de nous observer. Pourquoi Helena Bertinelli était-elle mêlée à tout cela?

XXXXXXXXX

À travers la fenêtre d'observation de sa chambre d'hôpital, ma mère semblait minuscule. Pour la première fois de ma vie, sa présence ne me semblait pas écrasante. Entourée de sondes et solutés de toute sorte, ses paupières fermées et ses cheveux épars, Amy Smoak m'a brusquement fait pitié. La femme que j'avais crainte toute ma vie semblait disparaître devant celle-ci, fragile et immobile.

Je ne doutais pas un seul instant que sa langue de vipère soit toujours en elle, mais soudainement, elle ne me faisait plus peur. Je n'avais plus de haine pour elle. Ce que je ressentais… je ne pouvais y mettre de mot, mais le changement était confondant.

La sergent Bradley s'est tournée vers moi, tout comme le policier qui était dans la chambre, surveillant ma mère. Elle avait été déplacée dans une nouvelle chambre dont la fenêtre minuscule n'offrait aucune vue sur l'intérieure ni angle dangereux. Un médecin en sarrau, les cheveux poivre-et-sel et une expression grave peinte sur le visage, m'a dit d'une voix emplie de sollicitude :

-Je suis désolée, mademoiselle, mais votre mère n'en a plus pour longtemps.

À quelque part en moi, profondément enfouie, une petite fille s'est mise à sangloter. Et pourtant, c'était probablement mieux ainsi. Elle avait tellement déjà souffert.

-Nous avons trouvé celui qui l'a attaquée, Felicity, m'a dit la sergent à voix basse. Il a été abattu par deux flèches et nous investiguons pour l'instant pour savoir comment il a ainsi pu finir.

J'ai hoché la tête silencieusement, essayant pour une fois de mentir de façon convaincante et ne pas démontrer ce que je savais déjà. Mes derniers mois auprès d'Oliver et John ont dû être efficaces parce que Camilla Bradley n'a pas semblé suspecter quoi que ce soit.

-Pourra-t-elle se réveiller? ais-je demandé au médecin sans le regarder.

-Je ne pourrais vous dire. À ce point, nous ne faisons plus que soulager ses souffrances. Elle a fait un arrêt cardiaque et nous avons réussi à la ramener à la vie, mais les balles et cet incident ont causés des dommages irréparables.

-Merci.

Sur le point d'entrer dans la chambre, j'ai remarqué qu'Oliver n'avait toujours pas lâché ma main. Ses doigts serraient doucement les miens, me prêtant force et assurance. Il n'avait pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit, je savais qu'il était là pour moi, quoi qu'il arrive.

Lorsque je me suis assise sur la chaise à côté d'elle, ma mère a semblé respirer plus aisément, le sifflement provenant de ses lèvres se faisant plus silencieux. J'ai pris une profonde inspiration, tentant d'organiser mes pensées.

Un peu à contrecœur, j'ai libéré ma main de celle d'Oliver, prenant celle de ma mère entre les miennes.

-Je ne sais pas si tu peux m'entendre.

Ma voix était rauque, basse, mais pour une fois, complètement dépourvue de ressentiment.

-Mais je sais maintenant qui est mon père. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu m'as caché son identité ni même si tu le savais réellement, mais… je te pardonne.

À ces mots, elle a semblé frémir, comme si une onde de choc l'avait parcourue. J'ai serré sa main plus fort.

-Reviens à toi.

Ses lèvres ont bougé légèrement.

-Je t'en prie.

-Tu n'as jamais été que… des problèmes… pour moi. Laisse-moi crever en paix. Après… tu pourras danser sur ma tombe…

Ses yeux se sont ouverts lentement, tremblant sous l'effort. Sa voix était chétive, mais je pouvais tout de même reconnaître ses habituels accents déplaisants. Et pourtant, elle ne m'affectait pas pour une fois.

-Je ne danserai jamais sur ta tombe, mère. Pas maintenant. Plus maintenant. Je sais que tu ne m'as jamais aimée, mais j'ai besoin de ton aide.

-Tu… devrais laisser… ton richard… négocier pour toi.

-Celui qui t'a attaquée cherchait quelque chose et d'autres aussi sont à sa recherche. Quelque chose en lien avec Nikolas Richter, quelque chose d'important pour lequel ils sont prêts à tuer.

Elle a toussé, son corps vacillant complètement, se révoltant contre la douleur.

-Et ils vont bientôt réussir. Je n'en ai plus pour longtemps…

-Non, tu peux…

-Arrête, Lissy! a-t-elle dit d'un ton brusque. Je ne t'ai pas élevée pour être une petite niaise! Je vais bientôt mourir et tu veux savoir… ce qu'il m'a envoyé.

La quinte de toux suivante lui a éclaboussé les lèvres de sang, me déchirant de l'intérieur comme elle semblait le faire pour elle.

-Alors, monsieur Queen, toujours prêt à m'offrir le gros prix pour mon secret?

-Si c'est ce que vous désirez.

La voix de mon compagnon était profonde et pourtant recélait un léger accent galant, celui-ci tirant un frêle sourire des lèvres blanches et vermeilles de ma mère. Elle avait toujours aimé charmer les gens, percevoir leur admiration envers cette beauté qui avait été sa fierté.

-Une faveur… plus tard.

-Accordée.

-Je te passe tous les détails… à l'eau de rose. Tu es déjà trop fleure bleue à mon goût. Mais j'ai rencontré ton père… il y a plusieurs années. Fais les maths… tu es supposée être intelligente… tu devrais réussir. Il n'a pas pu me résister et… nous avons passé un été ensemble. Lorsqu'il est reparti en Europe, j'étais enceinte. Je ne lui ai pas dit, je ne voulais pas de son aide. Joe Smoak m'a épousée et il a probablement été l'homme le plus… stable dans mon existence… jusqu'à ce qu'il s'enfuie, comme tous les hommes pathétiques de ma vie.

Une nouvelle fois elle a dû s'interrompre, sa frêle charpente traversée d'une quinte plus violente que les précédentes. Lorsqu'elle a finalement repris son souffle, j'ai senti dans ses yeux une urgence et une souffrance qui n'y étaient pas auparavant.

-Il a appris ton existence il y a quelques mois seulement… un de ses assistants faisaient des recherches pour dénicher des génies informatiques ou je ne sais quoi et… ton dossier est sorti du lot. Il t'a reconnue aussitôt… a fait les liens entre lui et toi… le seul intelligent de tous ceux qui m'ont jamais baisée.

Mon père – Nikolas Richter – mort avant même que je puisse le rencontrer. Un homme dont j'avais admiré le travail à distance, sans jamais savoir.

-Il a voulu entrer en contact avec toi… Il m'a écrit en premier… pour confirmer… et je n'ai jamais répondu à ses lettres.

Pourquoi? Comment avait-elle pu me faire cela? Me haïssait-elle tant?

-Oh, arrête d'avoir l'air misérable, Lissy. Si je t'ai bien appris quelque chose, c'est que tu n'as jamais eu besoin d'un homme dans ta vie, que ce soit ton père ou ton… _patron_.

Malgré la faiblesse de son timbre, l'ironie qui y vibrait était cinglante.

-Sa dernière contenait quelque chose… une clé USB. C'est probablement ça… ça qu'ils…

-Où est-elle?

-C'est… tout ce qui… t'importe… n'est-ce pas?

-C'est faux et tu le sais parfaitement.

-Tu te rappelles… le pique nique auquel ces trous de cul serrés de saintes nitouches… m'avaient obligée à t'amener…

Je me rappelais tout à fait l'évènement. La seule fois où Amy m'avait amenée où que ce soit. Un des plus bels après-midi de mon enfance, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit ruiné par une de ses crises éthyliques.

Cette fois-ci, lorsque la toux a déchiré ma mère, elle n'a pas semblé pouvoir retrouver son souffle. Un voyant sur un écran non loin s'est mis à palpiter convulsivement. Une infirmière est rapidement entrée dans la chambre alors que la respiration de ma mère se faisait de plus en plus rauque, un râle douloureux déchirant ses lèvres sèches. Ses yeux ont cherché les miens, leurs pupilles dilatées inégalement, son teint brusquement d'un gris bleuté.

-Fe… Feli…

Je me suis approchée d'elle, mais son regard s'est fait lointain, se posant derrière moi :

-Faveur… fais-lui…atten…ten…tion…

-Promis.

La réponse d'Oliver n'a cependant rencontré que le vide, le regard de ma mère s'étant éteint à jamais.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

_Désolée pour le délai, je viens d'avoir un dégât d'eau chez-moi. Ce chapitre sera court, entre deux visites de plombier… _

Je suis restée un long moment immobile, Oliver tout près de moi. Il m'a serrée contre lui, silencieusement, un bras autour de mes épaules et j'ai posé ma tête sur son épaule. Je ne pouvais quitter du regard celle qui avait été ma mère. Je me sentais complètement vide, coupée de tout ce qui m'entourait, de tout ce qui venait d'arriver, anesthésiée. Ma mère pouvait-elle réellement être morte? Elle qui avait été une part si importante, si douloureuse de ma vie… comment pouvais-je…comment continuer…?

Si celui qui avait attaquée ma mère n'avait pas déjà été tué par Huntress, je l'aurais traqué et je l'aurais… je ne sais pas… ruiné. Mais je trouverais son employeur et je m'assurerais qu'il ne pourrait jamais plus blesser qui que ce soit.

Oliver m'a finalement guidée à l'extérieur de la pièce, me prenant délicatement par la main comme si j'étais un objet rare et fragile. John nous attendait à l'extérieur et il m'a pris entre ses bras réconfortant, me murmurant ses sympathies. J'ai secoué la tête :

-Nous devons trouver la clé USB que Richter a envoyé à ma mère.

-Felicity, tu devrais t'assoir un instant, m'a-t-il dit de sa voix grave et apaisante.

Je l'ai fixé droit dans le brun profond de ses yeux :

-Non. Je dois trouver la clé pour m'assurer qu'elle n'est pas morte en vain.

-Mais ta mère n'a rien dit, a dit Oliver en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je pense savoir où chercher. Le parc où ma mère m'avait amenée pique niquer lorsque j'avais dix ans. Un de mes seuls bons souvenirs avec elle.

Évoquer cette journée semblait étrangement ne pas me concerner, comme si elle était arrivée à quelqu'un d'autre, comme si ce n'était pas ma mère qui venait… qui venait de mourir.

-Si c'est ce que tu désires, a dit Oliver en s'inclinant.

J'ai hoché de la tête, mes deux compagnons (pour une fois) me suivant hors de l'hôpital.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

_Merci pour vos encouragements pour mon dégât d'eau. C'est très gentil et remonte le moral dans cette situation aqueuse… _

John marchait à mes côtés, sa haute silhouette telle un bouclier contre le regard des passants. En ville, tous ne me connaissaient pas (Dieu merci) mais plusieurs connaissaient ma mère et son caractère désagréable. Si South End n'avait pas trop changée depuis mon départ, les ragots et potins au propos d'Amy Smoak et le retour de sa fille « prodigue » (j'étais loin de me sentir ainsi) devaient aller bon train. J'aurais probablement pu monter un algorithme pour calculer la corrélation entre les regards jetés dans ma direction et la vitalité exponentielle de potinage depuis mon retour.

Armée d'une simple jupe noire et d'une blouse beaucoup plus sobre que mes robes habituelles, je venais de terminer de signer les papiers pour ma mère avec la direction de l'hôpital. John m'avait accompagnée et je lui étais reconnaissante pour sa force silencieuse et ses judicieux conseils.

Nous tentions de projeter une image non menaçante, mes deux compagnons me soutenant simplement suite à la mort de ma mère. Comme si nous n'avions aucune idée de ce que ma mère avait pu posséder et n'étions pas à sa recherche. Nous étions cependant conscient de la forte possibilité que Huntress – et peut-être d'autres – nous observait à tout instant.

Voilà pourquoi Oliver était retourné en grandes pompes à Starling City quelques heures plus tôt, forçant l'accélérateur de la voiture de John, espérant entraîner Huntress sur ses pas (après tout Helena avait toujours été incapable de se tenir loin de lui). Dès que possible, il reviendrait par voies plus subtiles et nous suivrait dans l'ombre afin de dénicher ceux qui nous observaient probablement. Avec de la chance, il réussirait à les faire parler et nous pourrions découvrir qui était derrière… la mort (il fallait que j'apprenne à le penser) de ma mère.

La maison de mon enfance était en bordure de la ville, non loin du parc naturel et de l'étang où avait été organisé le fameux pique-nique bien des années auparavant. Après m'être subtilement assurée que ma voiture n'avait pas été infestée d'un micro ou autre élément électronique, je me suis tournée vers John qui conduisait :

-J'ai une proposition.

-Je t'écoute, a-t-il dit ne tentant pas cette fois-ci de me faire changer d'idée.

-Je sais que je ne suis pas la meilleure actrice et je sais que je ne suis pas la meilleure planificatrice de mission, mais…

-Felicity, tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier. Tu fais partie intégrale de notre équipe Arrow, au même titre qu'Oliver ou moi. Je te fais confiance. Il suffit seulement que tu _te_ fasses confiance maintenant.

-Oh, j'ai totalement confiance en mes capacités de déesse informatique … en fait pas de déesse « _déesse_ », mais tu comprends ce que je veux dire. Je me débrouille bien avec un ordinateur, mais beaucoup moins en situation de combat ou lorsque je dois mentir, malgré tous tes enseignements.

Je me suis interrompue devant le sourire amusé que John m'a lancé en conduisant.

-Je voudrais faire semblant d'avoir besoin de m'arrêter sur le bord de la route lorsque nous serons près du parc. Comme si j'allais vomir ou quelque chose d'autre – ce qui malheureusement est une réelle possibilité en ce moment… Si le parc n'a pas changé, c'est un endroit peu fréquenté, maintenant que de nouveaux parcs ont été construits plus près du centre et avec des jeux de meilleure qualité. Tu pourrais m'amener m'asseoir sur un banc plus loin, ce qui nous permettra de remarquer si quelqu'un nous suit et peut-être même de brouiller leur piste s'ils croient qu'on ne s'arrête que pour respirer un instant.

-Et une fois là?

-Je pense savoir où ma mère pourrait avoir caché la clé USB. La seule fois où elle m'a parlé de mon père en bien, et par père je veux dire Joe Smoak, c'est lorsqu'elle m'a raconté comment elle l'avait rencontrée. Ils s'étaient croisés non loin de l'étang, dans un boisé particulièrement paisible, alors qu'elle venait de… hum… vendre certains produits illégaux de consommation (mais cela, je ne l'ai compris que beaucoup plus tard). Plus j'y pense et plus je crois qu'il s'agissait en réalité de Nikolas Richter.

-Pourquoi?

-Ma mère n'a jamais parlé en bien de mon père ou raconté le moindre évènement positif de leur vie commune. Mis à part cette fois-là, au pique-nique des « saintes nitouches » comme… comme elle l'a dit.

Penser à ma mère, à ses derniers moments, me coûtait de plus en plus. Je m'étais sentie tout d'abord détachée, mais maintenant… le poids de la réalité m'assaillait brutalement les épaules.

Ne lâchant toujours pas la route des yeux, John a posé une main apaisante sur la mienne. Je n'avais jamais eu de frère, mais la gratitude que je ressentais envers lui et la quiétude qu'il m'apportait m'a alors fait comprendre que je venais d'en gagner un.

-Elle était complètement bourrée cet après-midi-là et, avant qu'elle n'explose littéralement contre une des autres mères trop bien intentionnée, elle m'a amenée marcher avec elle (et sa bouteille de bière). Elle m'a parlé comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant.

Ma voix s'est alors brisée et lorsque j'ai fait signe à John de s'arrêter sur le bord de la route, cela n'avait rien de faux. J'étais certaine de pouvoir convaincre qui que ce soit nous observant.

_Merci pour vos commentaires, c'est vraiment apprécié!_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15**

_Comme certains en ont émis l'hypothèse, cette Fanfic approche de sa fin et ses secrets seront bientôt révélés…_

Le parc semblait en effet plutôt à l'abandon. Le gazon n'avait pas été taillé depuis longtemps et le sol était couvert ça et là de détritus oubliés. Les feuilles bruissaient légèrement sous la brise et une odeur d'humus et de pluie imprégnait l'endroit. Dénudé de surface de jeux quelconque, mis à part de vieilles balançoires rouillées, il s'agissait davantage d'un boisé solitaire que d'un réel parc.

Nous avons fait quelques pas, John et moi, vers les balançoires qui se lamentaient, poussée par le vent frais. Le ciel se couvrait peu à peu, d'épais nuages gris nous enlevant la chaleur du soleil. J'ai frissonné et John m'a proposé son veston d'un geste galant.

-Oh, je ne voudrais pas jouer la demoiselle en détresse…

-Accepter de ne pas geler à l'extérieur n'est pas l'apanage des demoiselles en détresse, Felicity. C'est plutôt signe que tu utilises ton intelligence à bon escient.

Son ton plaisant m'a soutiré un pâle sourire.

John portait un regard léger sur les alentours. J'étais néanmoins consciente de ce qu'il faisait, distinguant sa façon subtile de scruter l'endroit, à la recherche d'un quelconque poursuivant caché.

Pendant ce temps, je scrutais moi aussi le parc, mais à travers l'éclairage de mes souvenirs, revoyant un instant les enfants qui y couraient, moi-même tentant de m'y joindre mais toujours un peu en retrait… Ma mère, une bière à la main (ou deux ou trois) qui regardaient d'un air hautain les autres mères et organisatrices préparer le pique-nique sur de grandes nappes au sol. Elle avait toujours été si belle dans mes souvenirs, malgré sa bouche pincée et ses sourcils froncés, ses longs cheveux auburn épais et bouclés, son teint une porcelaine non touchée par la caresse traîtresse de la cigarette.

Amy Smoak s'était éloignée des balançoires, marchant à travers les arbustes et les arbres. Ses hanches faisaient tanguer sa robe légère beaucoup trop courte et aguichante pour la journée, mais parfaite pour attirer les regards des pères présents. Délaissant le jeu, je l'avais suivie jusqu'à un petit boisé où elle s'était aventurée. Elle s'était assise sur un vieux banc de bois et pour une fois, son expression avait été songeuse et un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres, plutôt que son habituel pincement.

C'est sur ce banc que je suis allée m'asseoir, n'ayant pas à forcer la note pour laisser transparaître tristesse et nostalgie sur mon visage. J'ai resserré le veston de John pour me protéger du froid qui m'envahissait. Il est venu s'installer à mes côtés, un bras autour de mes épaules, son regard attentif faussement posé vers moi alors qu'il restait sur ses gardes.

Cet après-midi-là, ma mère m'avait narré la rencontre qu'elle avait eu avec mon père, me montrant où elle avait caché le petit sac de pot lorsqu'elle l'avait entendu arriver, pensant qu'il s'agissait d'un policier sur le point de la surprendre. Sous le pied du banc où une petite crevasse s'était formée dans une pierre concave. À l'abri des regards et des intempéries, il s'agissait de sa cache secrète. Avait-elle pu y cacher la clé USB?

Avisant d'un coup de vent plus fort, j'ai fait semblant de perdre main sur le veston alors que je tentais de le réajuster sur mes épaules. Le laissant choir sur le gazon de façon à ce que ses clés s'en échappent, je me suis mise à genoux à côté du pied du vieux banc pour y tâter le sol à la recherche de la cavité.

Je n'étais certes pas la meilleure actrice, mais j'espérais réellement pouvoir tromper notre ou nos possibles observateurs.

Déplaçant la pierre légèrement et retirant terre mouillée et gazon échevelé, j'ai senti sous mes doigts un petit boitier de plastique. Le soulagement qui m'a envahie était tel que je n'ai pu cacher le sourire qui s'épanouissait sur mes lèvres, malgré le regard de John m'invitant à davantage de subtilité. Oubliant la situation un bref instant, la joie qui m'a envahie n'avait de pareille que la fierté d'avoir réussi à découvrir l'endroit où ma mère avait caché la clé USB. Je ne savais comment elle avait pu se douter qu'il lui fallait la mettre à l'abri, mais je lui en étais reconnaissante.

Je me suis relevée pour retourner aux côtés de John sur le banc. Ses lèvres étaient serrées, ses sourcils scrutateurs et inquiets tout à coup. Une fine pluie s'est mise à tomber au même moment alors que la brise se transformait en vent mordant.

Tentant de continuer de jouer le jeu, je lui ai dit d'un ton allègre :

-Je vais mieux, John. Je pense que nous pouvons repartir avant d'être tremp…

Un carreau d'arbalète s'est alors fiché au sol, à quelques centimètres seulement de mon pied, me stoppant nette dans ma lancée.

_Merci encore pour vos commentaires, c'est très apprécié! La suite sous peu! M._


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16**

_Les réponses arrivent finalement! J'espère que cela sera à votre goût._

Levant des yeux surpris vers un arbre plus loin, j'y ai aperçu la silhouette galbée de cuir d'Helena Bertinelli nous tenant en joue. D'un mouvement fluide, elle a bondit au sol, ne lâchant jamais son arbalète :

-Mettez ce que vous venez de ramasser sur le banc, mademoiselle Smoak, et personne ne devrait être blessé plus que nécessaire.

J'ai hésité un instant, jetant un regard vers John. Devant le délai, Helena a fait un pas menaçant vers nous :

-Je vous conseille d'obtempérer rapidement, sinon vous le regretterez.

-Non, c'est toi qui le regretteras, Helena.

La voix d'Oliver a résonné à travers le rideau de pluie qui venait de s'abattre sur nous. Il est sorti de la forêt, vêtu de son costume sombre d'_Arrow_ et son arc tendu pointé vers notre assaillante. Je n'ai pu empêcher mon cœur de bondir à sa vue, alors que les yeux masqués de _Huntress_ se s'écarquillaient sous la surprise avant d'être envahis par le fiel. John a profité de cet instant pour sortir rapidement son arme à feu.

La pluie imbibait mes vêtements, perlant sur mes cheveux aplatis, et conférait un éclairage glauque et froid à la scène. Je la ressentais cependant à peine, mon attention captive de ce qui se déroulait.

-Dépose ton arbalète au sol, Helena. Lentement.

Son visage un masque de colère, Huntress a obéi à contre cœur, se plaçant de façon à faire face tant à nous qu'à Oliver. Ce dernier s'est rapproché, s'assurant de toujours la tenir en cisaille entre nous.

-Pourquoi es-tu mêlée à tout cela?

-Tu voudrais bien le savoir, n'est-ce pas, Oliver? Savoir pourquoi ta précieuse Felicity est si courue en ce moment?

Sa voix sardonique m'a transpercé. Allais-je finalement savoir? Et d'ailleurs… je n'étais en rien « sa précieuse Felicity ».

-Parle, a-t-il cinglé, sans appel.

-C'est Tony Ceretti, un des « collègues » de mon père, qui a arrangé l'accident de Nikolas Richter, afin de mettre la main sur son projet secret, cette énergie nouvelle. Tout a découlé d'un simple assassinat. Richter n'était pas supposé avoir d'héritière, encore moins avoir laissé la clé de son projet à son déchet d'ex.

-Ne parlez pas ainsi de ma mère! ais-je fulminé en avançant d'un pas, les poings serrés sur le boîtier de plastique qui était à la base de toute cette histoire.

-Calme-toi, Felicity, m'a dit John. Elle n'essaie que de t'appâter, te faire réagir, pour pouvoir se jouer de toi.

-Oh, le chauffeur a aussi un cerveau, quelle surprise! a-t-elle ironisé, empruntant une posture décontractée malgré la tension palpable dans le petit boisé.

Sa longue chevelure brune était lissée sur sa tête, ses vêtements trempés, mais cela ne lui ravissait nullement son charme dangereux. Elle a continué malicieusement, ses yeux fixés sur moi :

-Et votre mère n'était qu'un dommage collatéral. Tuée pour ne jamais pouvoir hériter si cela devait devenir une possibilité. Tout comme vous, j'imagine, mademoiselle Smoak. Personne ne connaissait votre existence et celle-ci n'avait aucune importance jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit inscrite (très probablement) dans un des testaments les plus attendus du mois.

Les paroles crues d'Helena Bertinelli m'ont saisie à la gorge, rendant la situation férocement trop réelle. Mon père – cet homme que je n'avais malheureusement jamais connu – avait vraiment été tué pour le fruit de son travail. Ma mère aussi… Comment tout cela pouvait-il être possible?

-Mais pourquoi t'impliquer à ce point dans toute cette histoire?

Helena s'est détournée de moi, posant ses yeux sombres sur Oliver :

-Premièrement parce qu'il n'était pas question de laisser un des monstres travaillant avec mon père mettre la main sur un secret aussi onéreux. Je pourrais définitivement profiter de ce projet secret moi-même. Et finalement parce que cela concernait ta petite souris d'informatique, Oliver, et que cela te touchait donc.

Elle s'est déplacée vers lui d'une démarche féline, nous faisans résolument dos, comme si John et moi n'étions rien pour elle.

-Accepte de t'éloigner réellement cette fois-ci, de ne plus te mêler à cette histoire et je pourrai oublier que tu y as été mêlée, lui a-t-il dit, son arc toujours pointé vers elle.

J'ai jeté un regard surpris à Oliver. Peut-être pourrait-il lui l'oublier, mais pas _moi_. Je connaissais fort bien la faiblesse d'Oliver par rapport aux femmes dans sa vie, surtout celles avec qui il avait eu des relations passées, mais je n'en étais pas du tout affublée.

-Oh, Oliver, j'apprécie toujours autant ton grand cœur.

Elle n'était maintenant plus qu'à quelques pas de lui, sa voix mielleuse. Cela ne me disait rien qui vaille.

-Voilà une des choses qui m'amènent toujours à revenir vers toi. C'est plus fort que moi. Je te hais et à la fois…

Maintenant toute proche de lui, Helena s'est mise sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, détournant son arc du même coup.

_La suite bientôt! M._


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17**

Choquée, j'ai cru un terrible instant qu'Oliver allait fléchir, mais il s'est rapidement éloigné, immobilisant du même coup la main gantée d'Helena qui venait de tenter de lui arracher son arc. Son visage était froid et impassible sous son capuchon ombragé, sa voix grave se réverbérant dans cette chapelle de pluie et de bois.

-Je suis désolé, Helena, mais tu aurais dû saisir ta chance.

La tenant toujours solidement par le poignet, il fit rapidement passer son arc sur son dos pour l'attacher d'une menotte de plastique.

-Felicity, pourrais-tu appeler l'officier Lance? Je crois qu'il est à la recherche d'une certaine _Huntress_ depuis longtemps.

-Quoi?! Mais tu ne peux pas faire cela, Oliver! Après tout ce que nous…

-Je le peux très bien. Tu es revenue une fois de trop à Starling City.

-Je révèlerai au monde ton identité!

-Et personne ne le croira. Digg a été vu plusieurs fois portant le costume alors qu'Oliver Queen était vu en même temps ailleurs, aujourd'hui même d'ailleurs alors que j'accompagnais Felicity voir sa mère. Devant plusieurs témoins.

-Et si vous osez parler, ais-je dit doucereusement, je vous promets de mettre à zéro votre compte en banque et craquer chacun de vos comptes informatiques, d'en révéler au grand jour tous les sales petits secrets.

Elle m'a jeté un regard mauvais alors que je sortais mon cellulaire pour appeler Lance. Une partie de moi aurait préféré remettre le collet à la sergent Bradley, mais je savais que la satisfaction de Lance serait beaucoup plus grande, puisque c'était à Starling City qu'elle avait sévi.

Je me suis détournée pour ne plus entendre les invectives salées dont Helena affublait Oliver en se débattant contre sa poigne. Il la tenait doucement, mais fermement, John s'empressant de se saisir de son arbalète et autres armes.

Après avoir refilé l'information à Lance et assuré que _Huntress_ lui serait livré sous peu (secrètement par Diggle express), j'ai senti la tension qui s'était arrogé une place de choix sur mes épaules finalement se délester peu à peu. Petit à petit, j'avais l'impression que l'immense fardeau qui m'avait écrasée jusqu'à maintenant se dégageait. Tout n'était pas fini, bien sûr, mais une partie était finalement résolue.

Tony Ceretti continuerait-il d'envoyer des tueurs à gage à mes trousses? Si oui, j'avais confiance que John, Oliver et moi-même réussirions à nous en débarrasser.

Après un dernier regard au petit banc de bois désolé, je me suis dirigée vers ma voiture, regardant John forcer Helena dans la sienne pour repartir vers Starling City. Oliver, en partie camouflé par le bois, a hoché brièvement de la tête avant de se reculer dans la pénombre.

J'étais seule pour la première fois depuis trop longtemps, me semblait-il. Oliver me surveillait probablement de l'ombre, mais j'ai pris quelques instants pour reposer ma tête vers l'arrière, accotée sur le banc, et fermer mes yeux. Un soupir a échappé de mes lèvres. Tant de choses s'étaient déroulées depuis moins de 48 heures. La nuit était maintenant tombée et j'ai allumé l'éclairage intérieur de la voiture avant d'ouvrir mon portable.

Mes doigts se sont élancés sur le clavier, emplis d'une énergie nouvelle. Qui que soit Tony Ceretti, il ne m'échapperait pas. Après quelques minutes de recherche, j'ai dégluti péniblement. Les premières informations trouvées n'avaient rien de joyeux. Ceretti avait été accusé de plusieurs chefs d'infraction : fraude, recel de drogue, voies de fait multiples… Un charmant personnage!

Laissant mes recherches rouler sur mon ordinateur, j'ai démarré ma voiture avant de m'engager vers la maison de ma mère. Aussi bien y retourner, tenter de mettre un peu d'ordre dans tout cela et éviter de trop penser à celle que je venais de perdre. Si je m'arrêtais pour y songer plus en avant, je ne pourrais pas me relever avant longtemps, malgré l'horreur dont elle avait fait mon enfance.

La pluie tombait toujours à verse, rendant la route glissante et miroitante. Portant attention à ce qui défilait devant moi, je n'ai tout d'abord pas remarqué les phares apparus dans mon rétroviseur. Ce n'est que lorsque ceux-ci se sont faits aveuglants que j'ai commencé à accélérer pour m'en distancer. Qui était ce chauffard qui me collait au derrière dans cette température hasardeuse?

Le premier choc a projeté mon corps vers l'avant, la ceinture de sécurité mordant profondément ma chair. La douleur a coupé mon souffle. Le deuxième choc m'a fait lâcher le volant des mains alors que je tentais désespérément de freiner.

J'ai vu un bref instant le décor tourner autour de moi. La route. Le bois. Des phares. Le bois…

La voiture a dévalé une pente sur le côté.

Un arbre!

Le troisième choc a projeté ma tête contre la vitre. La douleur a été fulgurante et…

Obscurité.

XXXXXXXXXX

Oliver se dépêcha d'arriver jusqu'à la voiture accidentée. Profondément enfoncée contre un arbre, elle l'enlaçait douloureusement de ses bras métalliques tordus. Appuyée contre la vitre partiellement défoncée, la tête blonde de Felicity était immobile.

Lorsqu'il avait vu la sombre berline fondre sur la petite voiture de Felicity, son cœur avait cessé un instant de battre. Lui qui se targuait d'être toujours en contrôle de ses émotions avait ressenti un réel moment de panique. _Non!_ Il ne devait rien arriver à Felicity! Il ne pouvait perdre une autre personne aussi chère à son cœur. Surtout pas elle…

Il ne pouvait perdre de temps, l'attaquant de Felicity ne tarderait probablement pas. Il savait qu'il devrait en théorie immobiliser la nuque de la jeune femme, ne pas la déplacer sans assistance médicale, mais…

D'un geste brusque carburé par l'adrénaline, il ouvrit la portière enfoncée, dégageant doucement Felicity en posant ses mains contre sa nuque pour la déplacer en limitant les risques. Aussitôt, cette dernière a ouvert les yeux, gémissant faiblement et tentant de se redresser par elle-même.

Un soulagement sauvage l'emplit immédiatement.

-Attention, ne bouge pas, a-t-il dit d'une voix nouée.

Ses lunettes tordues sur son nez, elle lui adressa un sourire visiblement brouillé. Du sang coulait de son cuir chevelu, mais ses pupilles étaient également dilatées.

-Oh, tu es toujours siiii beau, dit-elle en hoquetant un rire déridé. Même sous l'eau! Hihihi, ça rime!

-Tu es sonnée, Felicity. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis.

-On ne dit pas « sonnée », on dit un traumatisme crânien, Ol'ver. Trèèèès différent. Et je sais exactement ce que je dis. Je sais ce que j'ai envie de te dire depuis trèèèès longtemps. Quoi qu'en dise John.

-Je ne sais pas ce que Digg a à voir dans tout cela, mais il faut faire attention. Ceux qui ont enfoncé ta voiture ne sont sûrement pas loin.

-Ils sont déjà là.

La voix derrière eux, chargée d'un accent italien, lui fit tourner le regard rapidement. Sous son capuchon, il observa les deux hommes vêtus de complets sombres qui descendaient la pente et les menaçaient de leur arme à feu.

-Reculez et déposez votre arc, _Hood_ ou quoi que ce soit qu'on vous appelle.

Faisant mine de se défaire de son arc, Oliver l'empoigna plutôt et bondit de façon à s'interposer devant Felicity et tirer deux flèches qui vinrent rapidement se ficher dans leurs assaillants. Cette journée commençait à être de plus en plus longue et il en avait réellement assez de se faire tenir à vue par une arme quelconque. Surtout lorsque cela mettait Felicity en danger. Les deux hommes tombèrent au sol lourdement. Ils espéraient sincèrement ne pas les avoir tués, mais pour l'instant, c'était le moindre de ses soucis.

Il se retournait vers Felicity pour l'aider, lorsque le canon froid d'une arme vint se poser sur sa nuque, à la lisière de son capuchon.

-Impressionnant, monsieur _Hood_, mais je vais tout de même vous demander de lever les mains et reculer.

Oliver inspira profondément, son torse se gonflant de rage consumée. Lentement il se retourna, en levant les mains vers le ciel. Il eut à peine le temps de voir les yeux troubles de Felicity s'écarquiller, alors qu'elle murmurait :

-Vous êtes Tony Ceretti, n'est-ce pas?


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18**

-Je vois que ma réputation m'a précédé.

Tony Ceretti était un homme solidement bâti, vêtu lui aussi d'un complet sombre, tout comme l'homme à ses côtés dont la bouche du canon était plantée dans la nuque d'Oliver. Ses cheveux poivre-et-sel étaient coiffés vers l'arrière, ses yeux retors cachés sous d'épais sourcils alors qu'un sourire moqueur ornait ses lèvres minces.

-Vous semblez une jeune femme tout à fait délicieuse et il est bien dommage que notre rencontre doive être aussi brève.

-Je suis certaine… qu'on peut s'arranger aut'ement, ais-je dit, avec difficulté.

Mes syllabes me semblaient glissantes, comme si mes lèvres peinaient à obéir à mon cerveau. Le danger de la situation me fouettait cependant et je sentais l'adrénaline gagner mes veines. Je n'avais aucunement l'intention de mourir ici, même si je venais de dire à Oliver que je le trouvais beau (sous l'eau?!) et pratiquement lui avouer ce que je ressentais pour lui…

-Malheureusement, votre accident semble bien fortuit et nous devrons l'utiliser pour nous assurer que vous n'en sortiez jamais vivante.

-Mais il y aura des marques sur la voiture et sur la route. On pourrait s'entendre pour éviter les bains de sang… surtout le mien.

-Vous êtes vraiment charmante. Forte malgré l'adversité, ce que j'admire. Je peine à croire que vous soyez la fille d'un homme aussi têtu et d'une alcoolique.

Oliver, toujours tenu en joue, avait été forcé à s'éloigner et je n'arrivais plus à le voir. Ceretti s'était avancé vers l'habitacle de la voiture, son regard posé sur moi alors que je tentais de m'extirper de la voiture. Subtilement, mais main gauche, partiellement cachée par les débris de ma voiture, était parvenue à détacher ma ceinture.

-Vous avez été difficile à coincer, jeune femme, voilà pourquoi je suis venu m'assurer que tout soit finalement réglé. On n'est jamais si bien servi que par soi-même. Maintenant, donnez-moi le code cypher et je ne ferai pas souffrir votre ami.

Malgré les brumes qui hantaient mon cerveau, j'étais fort bien consciente qu'ils tueraient Oliver d'une manière ou d'une autre. Faisant comme si ma main droite fouillait pour obtenir le boîtier de plastique, j'ai libéré ma jambe du tableau de bord enfoncé, la positionnant de façon à avoir un point d'appui pour m'éjecter. Au diable les dommages corporels possibles, je n'avais certainement pas l'intention de me laisser faire. Les cours d'auto-défense de John n'avaient pas couvert les situations de menaces-par-italien-dangereux-dans-boisé-sous-la-pluie, mais j'étais certaine de pouvoir me débrouiller. Il le fallait.

J'ai fait montre de libérer mon bras pour lui tendre le boîtier, tout en poussant avec force mes jambes sur le sol et sortir de la voiture. La douleur a été fulgurante, me poignardant à la hanche et au pied gauche, mais elle ne m'a pas arrêté. J'ai sauté sur Ceretti, le prenant aux jambes pour le faire tomber au sol avec moi.

Aussitôt, Oliver s'est mis en action, pivotant sur lui-même et en s'abaissant pour frapper l'homme derrière lui. J'ai entendu un grognement.

Sans même réfléchir, j'ai brandi le boîtier de plastique pour l'assener en plein visage sur Tony Ceretti qui se débattait, ses traits marqués par la surprise. J'allais recommencer lorsqu'il m'a délogée d'un coup de hanche, me faisant tomber au sol. Ma jambe gauche a semblé se déchirer et je suis restée étourdie un bref instant.

La pluie tombait sur mon visage, sur ma poitrine, sur mes jambes, chaque goutte réveillant la souffrance qui m'enlevait le souffle.

Plus loin, j'ai entrevu Oliver qui venait d'immobiliser le dernier garde du corps.

J'ai vu Ceretti se relever, braquer son arme à feu sur l'homme que j'aimais.

Au ralenti, j'ai aperçu son index fléchir sur la gâchette.

Non! _NON!_

Puisant dans une énergie que je ne me connaissais pas, j'ai roulé sur moi-même, chaque mouvement enfonçant en moi un poignard acéré. Tony Ceretti était trop loin pour que je puisse l'atteindre. Poussant un cri de douleur, je me suis jetée entre lui et Oliver.

Droit dans la trajectoire de la balle.

_J'espère que vous m'excuserez de terminer ce chapitre ainsi. J'ai déjà hâte d'écrire la suite! À demain. M._


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19**

Oliver ne vit qu'au dernier instant Felicity s'élancer, le regard empli d'une intense détermination. Lorsque le corps de la jeune femme fut happé de plein fouet par la balle de Tony Ceretti, quelque chose se brisa en lui. Quelque chose qu'il ne savait pas être là, comme si tout d'un coup son cœur, noyé six ans auparavant et à la dérive depuis, venait de tressaillir de nouveau.

Le cri de souffrance de la jeune femme blonde, de celle qui avait été une part immuable de sa vie depuis son retour de l'île, de celle qui l'avait aidé en tout temps, en tout de chose, ce cri se ficha en lui plus sûrement qu'aucune de ses flèches.

Il ne pouvait la perdre. Pas elle. Pas sa Felicity.

Avant même qu'elle ne touche le sol, il s'élança, glissant sur ses genoux dans l'épais tapis mouillé de feuilles et de gazon, l'attrapant d'un bras alors qu'il préparait son arc. Son deuxième souffle fut pour bander celui-ci et alors qu'il allait tirer, empaler l'homme qui venait de blesser celle qu'il… celle qu'il…

Un coup de feu retentit dans le boisé envahi par la pluie.

Tony Ceretti tressaillit, une rose sanglante dévorant peu à peu sa chemise alors qu'il tombait vers l'avant, ses yeux avides maintenant aveugles. Son corps s'effondra au sol dans un bruit sourd, mais Oliver ne lui accordait déjà plus d'attention.

La jeune femme blonde entre ses bras respirait faiblement, un râle déchirant sa poitrine. La balle l'avait touchée à l'épaule, près de la clavicule droite, mais c'était surtout la blessure à sa tête et l'état de sa jambe qui l'inquiétait. Ses longs cils faisaient une ombre bleutée sur sa joue pâle, tâchée de sang. Ses cheveux en désordre scintillaient doucement sous la caresse de la pluie et de gyrophares plus haut sur la route.

Encadrée par une bruine légère, la sergent Bradley se tenait, son arme de service encore fumante à la main, preuve que la cavalerie n'arrivait pas toujours trop tard.

Oliver baissa la tête vers le visage de Felicity, à la fois si fort et si gracieux. Comme elle était belle… Doucement, presque douloureusement, il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de celle-ci, sachant que plus jamais il ne pourrait la quitter.

XXXXXX

Une odeur si familière, une présence que je pouvais reconnaître même les yeux fermés, ses lèvres sur les miennes…

Peinant à y croire, j'ai retourné son baiser, mes lèvres répondant aux siennes de leur propre accord. Tout d'abord doucement, avec une hésitation née de cet irrépressible besoin qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'un rêve. Puis avec force, alors qu'en moi montaient une soif et un désir trop longtemps réprimés. Je n'osais y croire, mais pour l'instant je n'en avais cure. Je ne souhaitais qu'une chose, que cet instant ne se termine jamais.

Sa main gantée s'est posées sur ma joue, glissant jusqu'à ma nuque et s'enfonçant dans mes cheveux avec une passion possessive. Un gémissement s'est échappé de ma bouche et Oliver a redoublé d'ardeur, comme mu par une force qu'il ne pouvait résister.

C'est un toussotement circonspect qui nous a finalement tirés de cet instant dans lequel nous nous étions perdus. J'ai ouvert les yeux, rencontrant le regard masqué d'Oliver, empli d'une ferveur sauvage, où frustration et surprise se disputaient la place.

Ce n'est qu'alors que la douleur aiguë perforant ma jambe s'est rappelée à moi, tout comme la pulsation chaude et lancinante qui déchirait mon épaule. J'ai poussé un nouveau gémissement, cette fois-ci beaucoup moins transporté et Oliver m'a aussitôt jeté un regard inquiet.

-Tout va bien, ais-je dit d'une voix hurlant le contraire. J'ai seulement été frappée par un dix-huit roues et traînée sur au minimum deux kilomètres…

Sous son capuchon, ses lèvres se sont étirées d'un sourire à la fois soulagé et inquiet. Il a ensuite passé un bras sous ma taille et m'a soulevée sans effort, avant de se tourner vers la sergent Bradley (Oh. Mon. Dieu. Venait-elle réellement de me voir embrasser Oliver avec aussi peu de retenue?). Elle tenait son arme fermement en main, mais pointé vers le sol.

Sous le couvert des arbres, à nos pieds, j'ai aperçu les silhouettes immobiles des quatre hommes vêtus de noir. Tony Ceretti et ses gardes du corps.

-Sont-ils…?

-Les gardes du corps sont vivants, m'a répondu Oliver.

-J'ai tué l'autre, a répondu Bradley d'une voix sans appel.

Son visage était dénué d'émotions, malgré le tourment que je pouvais deviner en elle. Camilla Bradley n'avait jamais été une femme ayant peur du sang, mais elle n'avait jamais non plus fait preuve d'une force excessive ou versé dans la violence. Tout ce qu'elle faisait, elle le faisait pour une raison. Et cette fois-ci, cela avait été pour nous sauver, moi et Oliver.

-Merci, lui ais-je dit avant de poser ma tête sur le torse d'Oliver, exténuée.

-J'ai bien des questions pour toi, jeune fille, mais je pense qu'elles devront attendre ta visite à l'hôpital. Tu es plus que chanceuse que j'ai été en train de patrouiller à la recherche de l'archer ayant tué Hegelson, sinon…

-Nous vous devons beaucoup, sergent, lui a dit Oliver.

-Humph! Venant d'un homme masqué ayant incapacité trois hommes à lui seul et embrassant suspicieusement ma jeune protégée, cela fait beaucoup. Faisons comme si je ne vous demandais pas d'enlever votre masque, monsieur le justicier, puisque vous semblez avoir l'aval de Felicity.

Elle a portée la main à sa radio, confirmant la demande d'ambulance qu'elle avait dû faire plus tôt en arrivant sur les lieux de l'accident.

Oliver, me tenant toujours contre lui, l'a remerciée de nouveau, avant de précautionneusement se diriger vers la route. J'ai fermé les yeux, laissant ma tête contre sa poitrine, n'écoutant plus que les battements profonds de son cœur, alors que finalement – finalement – j'avais l'impression d'être arrivée à la maison.

_C'est bientôt la fin, il ne reste plus qu'un ou deux chapitres maintenant. Merci d'être encore là et merci pour les commentaires, c'est toujours très apprécié!_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20**

J'ai attaché aussi bien que possible mes cheveux par dessus le bandage qui me couvrait une partie du front. Chaque mouvement de mon épaule était douloureux, mais au moins les médicaments qu'on m'avait donnés à l'hôpital étaient efficaces, même s'ils embrumaient mon esprit, ce que je n'appréciais pas toujours.

Posant mes nouvelles _nouvelles_ lunettes sur mon nez, j'ai mis une couche de rouge à lèvres en me regardant dans le miroir émaillé de la minuscule salle de bain de ma chambre d'hôpital.

Je venais de terminer de parler avec maître Nilssons, exécuteur testamentaire de Nikolas Richter. Mon père. J'allais devoir me rendre à Paris avec la clé USB, pour régler les détails du testament. Je ne savais pas ce que celui-ci contenait, mais je me devais – pour moi, pour lui – d'aller jusqu'au bout de cette histoire. J'avais vérifié en détails l'historique et les comptes de maître Nilssons et il semblait digne de confiance. Septuagénaire, sans dépôt majeur suspicieux dans son compte ni lien (apparent ou non) avec Tony Ceretti – ou même le père d'Helena Bertinelli.

Je détestais prendre l'avion, mais après mon dernier vol vers Lian Yu, la capitale française devrait être une partie de plaisir (du moins c'est ce dont je tentais de convaincre mon cerveau hyperactif).

J'ai soupiré, portant la main à la base de mon nez, espérant qu'un massage me délivrerait du mal de tête cinglant qui me tenait à sa merci depuis les derniers jours. Oliver était resté à mon chevet, mais je l'avais obligé à retourner à Starling City prendre soin de Queen Consolidate en mon absence. John l'avait remplacé, mais j'avais aussi réussi à lui demander un peu de temps par moi-même. Leurs attentions étaient touchantes, mais un tantinet étouffante. Et en ce moment, j'avais besoin d'un peu de temps seule avec mes pensées.

J'avais donné le plus de réponses possibles à Camilla Bradley lorsqu'elle était venue me voir plus tôt dans la matinée et elle avait eu la grâce de ne pas me poser de questions trop directes. Elle avait compris instinctivement le lien qui me reliait au _Hood_, dont elle avait déjà entendu parlé. Elle n'avait pas insisté, ce dont je lui étais reconnaissante. La sergent avait toujours été d'une grande sensibilité sous son apparence robuste et résistante.

Maintenant, il ne me restait plus qu'à dire au revoir à une dernière personne.

XXXXXXX

Le petit banc de bois au centre du boisé était tel qu'il l'avait toujours été dans mes mémoires. Dans ma main, le petit boîtier que ma mère y avait caché me pesait lourdement malgré le fait que je ne sois finalement plus en danger.

Le soleil jouait entre les feuilles, offrant le couvert d'une pénombre dorée à mes pas. Je me suis assise sur le banc, emplie de ce que je n'avais jamais pu dire à Amy Smoak.

-Je sais que tu ne m'as jamais aimée, mère, mais je tenais à te remercier tout de même.

J'ai hésité un instant, attendant pratiquement une réplique cinglante de la part de ma mère. Comme si cette confession attirerait à moi son fantôme.

-Je ne serais pas celle que je suis sans toi.

Je ne m'en suis tout d'abord pas rendue compte, mais éventuellement la chaude progression d'une larme sur ma joue m'a fait tressaillir. D'une main étonnée, j'ai cueillie celle-ci, l'apportant à mes lèvres.

Je pleurais?

Pour la première fois depuis des années, moi qui ne m'étais jamais permise le moindre épanchement pour elle, je pleurais la mort de ma mère.

Je ne sais exactement combien de temps s'est écoulé, mais éventuellement une main s'est posée sur mon genou.

Oliver.

Son visage était empli d'empathie, son regard de quelque chose que je n'osais espérer ou nommer. J'ai rapidement séché mes larmes, mais il a retenu ma main :

-Non, tu n'as pas besoin de te cacher. Il n'y a aucune honte à pleurer.

J'ai souri, ironique :

-Dis l'homme qui ne pleure jamais et préfère se surentraîner en toute situation plutôt que d'affronter ses émotions.

-Touché, a-t-il dit avec une grimace.

-Felicity…

Je l'ai interrompu, portant un doigt à ses lèvres avant de rougir et de le retirer.

-Non, je dois te dire quelque chose. Finalement, avant que je change d'avis.

J'ai profondément inspiré, sans hésitation cette fois-ci :

-Je t'aime, Oliver Queen.

Ses yeux se sont écarquillés sous le choc de mon admission. Il a tenté de dire quelque chose, mais je l'ai de nouveau interrompu :

-Je t'aime, mais je peux vivre sans toi.

La surprise s'est intensifiée sur ses traits, se mêlant à l'incompréhension.

-Je suis intelligente, talentueuse. Je n'ai pas l'intention de rester toute ma vie une simple technicienne informatique, aussi bien positionnée soit-elle.

-Je sais et je ne te demanderais jamais…

-Chut! Laisse-moi terminer. C'est déjà assez difficile pour moi de te dire tout cela – de finalement le dire alors que ça fait des mois que je le cache, que je _me_ le cache. Alors avant que ma bouche commence réellement à dire des sottises que je regretterai très certainement, laisse-moi finir.

Je me suis levée d'un bond, mon talon s'enfonçant malencontreusement dans la terre gazonnée et j'ai titubé, me reprenant au dernier instant. Oliver avait un sourire attendri lorsque je me suis retournée vers lui.

-Je peux vivre sans toi, Oliver, mais je ne le veux pas. Je veux être à tes côtés, quels que soient les projets cinglés ou dangereux que tu entreprends. Je suis prête. J'ai d'ailleurs ma première cicatrice de guerre … celle dans ma bouche lorsque je me suis fait enlever les dents de sagesse ne compte pas, malgré ses trois très douloureux points de sutures. Arggh! Je babille encore!

-Et c'est ce que j'aime de toi. Je t'…

-Un instant! l'ais-je de nouveau interrompu, me détestant amèrement pour ce que je m'apprêtais à faire.

Je me suis mordu la lèvre inférieure, levant les yeux au ciel pour me donner courage.

-J'ai toujours rêvé de t'entendre dire ce que tu t'apprêtes peut-être à me dire, selon mes extrapolations complètement arbitraires. Je souhaite ces mots, mais je veux que tu en sois certain, Oliver, parce que pour moi, ils changeront tout. Je ne veux pas être une femme de passage dans ta vie, une de tes nombreuses conquêtes. Je ne veux pas dire que tu es un playboy, Oliver, je ne veux pas d'insulter, mais tu as tout de même une réputation et… aaahhh! 3-2-1… je dois arrêter de divaguer. Ce que je veux dire c'est que je te demande de prendre quelques semaines pour y réfléchir.

-Quoi?

J'ai vu la frustration commencer à poindre dans son regard. Il s'est levé lui aussi, s'approchant à quelques centimètres seulement de moi. J'ai tourné mon visage vers lui, implorante.

-Je suis certain de ce que je ressens, Felicity. Je n'ai pas besoin d'attendre.

Sa voix était rauque. Il a posé une main contre ma joue, calleuse et empreinte des cicatrices de sa vie. J'y ai niché un instant mon visage avant de me reculer :

-Mais moi, oui. J'ai besoin de quelques semaines, seule, pour régler tout ce qui se passe avec mon… père. Quelques semaines pour me retrouver, moi, seulement moi. Et j'ai besoin que tu utilises ces semaines pour réellement réfléchir.

J'ai vu sa mâchoire se serrer.

-Très bien. Si c'est ce que tu désires. Je respecterai ta demande.

Tendu, il a fait un pas derrière, puis s'est complètement détourné, s'éloignant de moi en de grandes enjambées, me laissant seule dans le boisé.

Une partie de moi ne pouvait que regretter déjà ce que je venais de faire. Mais une autre, celle qui n'avait pu dénier les conseils de John, savait que c'était pour le mieux. Si nous réussissions à passer à travers ces quelques semaines, Oliver et moi, nous aurions finalement droit à… je ne savais quoi, mais ce serait quelque chose de vrai. De sincère. Et qui perdurerait pour toujours.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21**

J'ai levé les yeux vers la fenêtre, la vue si différente qui m'y apparaissait un baume et à la fois une nostalgie poignante pour moi. De hauts appartements coiffés de petites cheminées surveillant d'étroites rues, de nombreux passants aux accents si différents, une lumière que je ne connaissais pas à Starling City.

Paris.

Je n'avais pas encore eu le temps de visiter la ville. J'avais eu plusieurs rencontres avec maître Nillsons et je ne parvenais toujours pas à croire à tout ce qui c'était passé. Nous étions en attente d'un test de parentalité et si celui-ci s'avérait positif (ce que j'espérais et craignais à la fois), je deviendrais récipiendaire de l'héritage d'un homme que je n'avais connu, mis à part à travers des revues scientifiques. Mon père. Nikolas Richter.

J'avais remis à maître Nillsons la clé USB dès notre première rencontre, pas question de m'attirer l'attention de d'autres tueurs à gage « bien » intentionnés. Le vieil homme ne m'avait pas trompée – jusqu'à maintenant. Il s'agissait du code pour décrypter les derniers travaux de mon père et terminer ses recherches sur cette nouvelle bio-énergie.

Tout cela avait une importance cardinale pour le monde, mais la seule chose qui m'importait réellement était la lettre que Richter avait incluse, bien camouflée dans les méandres de la clé USB. Une lettre qui m'était adressée. Que je relisais encore et encore, en ce moment même, sur ma tablette, assise sur un confortable fauteuil, éclairée par la simple lumière du soleil qui se couchait lentement derrière les immeubles.

_Chère Felicity, _

_Je sais que cette nouvelle peut apparaître choquante et bouleversante, elle le fût pour moi, mais j'ai appris récemment que j'avais la chance d'être ton père. Je regrette de ne pas avoir pu te connaître mieux et si tu lis cette lettre, cela ne nous sera jamais donné. Néanmoins, ce que j'ai appris de toi me ravis. Une jeune femme intelligente, assurée, recherchée dans son milieu professionnel. Une femme que je suis fier d'appeler ma fille. Une femme qui, je le savais, craquerais cette clé USB et y découvrirait cette lettre. Qui protègerait les secrets qu'elle contenait._

_J'aurais préféré ne pas te mêler à toute cette histoire, mais je sens que le temps m'est compté. Il me faut terminer mes recherches, mais de grands lobbys pétroliers veulent m'en empêcher à tout prix. Je sais que cela vous mettra peut-être en danger, ta mère et toi, mais j'espère que notre lien ne sera jamais découvert et que le contenu de cette clé USB sera simplement mis hors de mauvaises mains. Je dois faire vite et…_

Deux coups successifs à ma porte m'ont fait lever les yeux de cette lettre que je connaissais déjà par cœur. Probablement mon souper. Les français avaient cette habitude étrange de manger beaucoup trop tard le soir, ce qui ne m'allait pas du tout.

Marchant avec attention sur ma cheville qui guérissait rapidement, je me suis dirigée vers la porte de la chambre pittoresque de mon hôtel. Maître Nillsons me l'avait réservé, dans le charmant 1er arrondissement, non loin du Pont-Neuf et du Louvres.

Pratiquant dans ma tête les quelques mots de français que je connaissais afin de remercier le serveur, j'ai ouvert la porte avec le sourire.

Le choc m'a laissée coite.

Oliver.

L'apercevoir ainsi, son visage qui m'avait tant manqué et auquel je rêvais pratiquement toutes les nuits… un instant j'ai cru que c'était mon cerveau hyperactif qui me jouait des tours.

Il a hoché de la tête et froncé les sourcils, comme s'il cherchait à se donner courage, avant de dire d'un ton bousculé qui ne lui ressemblait guère :

-Diggle m'a dit de te laisser aller, de te donner le temps que tu m'as demandé et j'ai essayé, Felicity, j'ai réellement essayé. Mais je ne peux pas.

-Oliver, je…

-Un instant, je t'en prie, m'a-t-il interrompue. Je t'ai laissée parler la dernière fois, mais maintenant écoute-moi, _s'il-te-plaît_.

Ce dernier mot avait été ajouté en français, ce qui m'a fait sourire.

-Je sais que je n'ai pas la réputation la plus immaculée de tous les playboys de Starling City. Tu avais raison de le dire. Mais je n'ai plus envie d'être celui qui court une femme après l'autre à la recherche d'un secours, d'un réconfort impossible. Je n'ai plus ce besoin parce que j'ai trouvé celle qu'il me faut. Ces derniers jours, Felicity, sans toi, m'ont permis de m'arrêter et de réfléchir.

Je parvenais à peine à croire ce qu'il disait… pouvait-il réellement être là?

-Tu es plus importante pour moi que je ne pourrais le nommer. Tu es brillante, belle et drôle. Fascinante, tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux, que ce soit technicienne informatique ou chef d'entreprise. Tu sais me dire directement ce que je ne veux pas toujours entendre. Tu me connais _moi_, qui je suis et pas seulement qui je semble paraître. Malgré tous mes secrets, tous les dangers tu as toujours été à mes côtés. Tu ne m'as jamais abandonné et quelques fois, je l'aurais réellement mérité. Toi et Diggs, vous faites partis de ma vie maintenant.

-J'espère que tu n'as pas fait cette déclaration à John avant de partir, je n'oserais penser à comment il a pu réagir, ais-je balbutié.

Oliver a fait un pas dans ma direction, son corps à quelques centimètres seulement du mien, ses mains se plaçant de chaque côté de mon visage, avec une passion retenue :

-Non, je n'ai pas fait cette déclaration à John avant de partir. Et je ne la ferai jamais plus à personne d'autre. Je t'aime, Felicity Smoak.

À ces mots, j'ai senti mon cœur défaillir et lorsqu'Oliver a posé ses lèvres sur les miennes, j'ai su que j'avais finalement trouvé mon port d'attache. Je lui ai répondu avec force, me laissant finalement aller à ce que je n'avais jamais cru voir arriver. Une de ses mains s'est enfouie dans mes cheveux alors que l'autre glissait vers ma taille, m'y cueillant pour m'attirer fermement contre lui.

Lorsque finalement il m'a relâchée, ce fût pour coller son front contre le mien, alors qu'il caressait ma joue de son pouce. Doucement, tout doucement, il a répété :

-Je t'aime, Felicity.

J'ai laissé s'échapper un rire perlé de bonheur et de soulagement :

-Je t'aime, Oliver. Maintenant et pour toujours.

_Et voilà! La fin de ma première fanfiction. J'espère que vous avez aimé! Merci pour les commentaires et les encouragements, ça a été super apprécié. Merci pour votre support, c'est ce qui me permettait de continuer. Maintenant que fini, n'hésitez pas pour les commentaires (même plus critiques), ça va m'aider à m'améliorer et à continuer! Super intense comme expérience entre le boulot, la vie quotidienne, les amis… mais une superbe expérience. Merci encore! M. _


End file.
